almas gemelas
by sailor tierra
Summary: Los F4 son los chicos mas guapos de toda corea, pero son chicos frios que no saben reconocer el amor que pasara cuando el distino decida que es tiempo que conozcan a sus almas gemalas, podran los F4 cerrar su corazon al amor y aceptar su destino o lucharan por su amor?
1. introduccion

LOS PERSONA JES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,,,

ALMAS GEMELAS

Introducción

Acabamos de regresar de corea, nuestros corazones estaban destrozados… nosotras las famosas divas de la moda, habían caído en las redes de cuatro chicos… de cuatro niños consentidos, nosotras que juramos nunca enamorarnos de tipos así… lo habíamos hecho.

Ahora estábamos en new york para la semana de la moda… teníamos una semana de haber llegado cuando…

-señorita **Jan Di – ** Caridad la nana de Jan di apareció en la puerta con un sobre

Jan di sonrió – dime nana- mirando la carta que sus nana tenía en las manos algo dentro de nosotras sabía que esa carta significaría algo importante para nosotras.

.señorita llego esto hoy para ustedes es de corea..- dijo caridad mirándonos cada una si bien caridad nos conocía a la perfección a las cuatro, y desde hace una semana ella quien con sus cuidados había logrado calmar un poco nuestras lágrimas.

**Ga Eul **dejo caer su te al escuchar corea…Young Mi palideció de repente… mientras que yo deje caer mi celular.. Si bien era una sorpresa para cada una.

Jan di se acercó a su nana y tomo la carta con manos temblorosas- gra.. gracias nana puedes retirarte- susurro apenas, la nana caridad nos miró y nos sonrió en señal de ánimo, Jan di miro la carta levanta la vista - **Jae Kyung –**susurro mi nombre**… **se veía pálidamás que de costumbre- es de ellos…- dijo ahogando un grito.

Me hacer que y tome la carta en mis manos la abrí y comenzó a leer…

Queridas divas:

Yo no quería quererte  
>y no lo pude evitar creí poder defenderme<br>pero a mi corazón  
>no lo puedes atar<br>ooooooo 

Quizás desde el principio nuestros caminos ya estaban trazados, ninguno vio lo que estaba delante de nosotros…

Ninguno de nosotros quería enamorarse pero no lo pudimos evitar… es difícil atar aun corazón enamorado…

Yo no sé mi amor  
>que hago buscándote uuu<br>si te gano pierdo libertad,  
>y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote<br>si yo no me quiero enamorar

Muchas veces quisimos evitar este amor… pero cada encuentro con esas niñas, hacían que algo en nosotros cambiara… al final de cuentas aunque no queríamos enamorarnos terminamos así…

Guarda en  
>silencio mis besos despídete<br>sin voltear  
>porque al<br>besarte me pierdo  
>pero a mi corazón<br>quien le puede explicar  
>yeah yeah<p>

Cuantas veces nos despedimos del amor, rajábamos en silencio por que la despedida fuera menos dolorosa… jamás supimos cómo explicarles a nuestros corazones el verdadero significado del amor

Yo no sé mi amor  
>que hago buscándote uuu<br>si te gano pierdo libertad,  
>y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote<br>si yo no me quiero enamorar

Y un después de la partida, nos seguimos preguntando como olvidar a quien con un beso nos enseñó amar.

Tal vez esta pobre carta no sea nada… y quizás ustedes ya nos olvidaron sin embargo nosotros aun extrañamos, todo aquello que ustedes nos enseñaron.

Yo no sé mi amor  
>que hago buscándote uuu<br>si te gano pierdo libertad,  
>y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote<br>si yo no me quiero enamorar

Nosotros no, nos queríamos enamorar… luchamos contra eso pero ustedes llegaron a cambiar nuestro mundo, y ahora sin ustedes nos sentimos vacíos... sabemos que les causamos daño pero… ya nada podemos hacer más que vivir cada día enamorados de ustedes…

No las presionaremos pero esperaremos a que vuelvan… para demostrarles que nuestras palabras son sinceras…

Siempre suyos los F4

**Gu Jun Pyo**

**Yoon Ji Hoo**:

**So Yi Jeong**

**Song Woo Bin**

Esto es imposible- susurro Young Mi – pero estos cuatro quienes se creen…- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas- creen que con esto se solucionara todo…

Ga Eul, no dejaba de juagar con sus manos- quizás estén diciendo la verdad no creen?

Jan Di miro a Ga Eul con carta tristeza- y de que nos sirve esto ahora?- pregunto más para ella que para nosotras- si aún que los amemos con toda el alma no podemos volver- susurro- cada una de nosotras tiene un destino que cumplir...-

Maldito destino!- grite furiosa dejando escapar mis lágrimas, Young Mi se acercó ama y me abrazo todas sabíamos que teníamos un prometido desde nuestro nacimiento pero no sabíamos quién era…

Nunca nos imaginábamos que el destino nos jugaría una broma como esta… un que quizás el destino tenía preparado algo más para nosotras… algo que ni nosotras nos imaginábamos...

Corea una semana antes

Están seguros de querer mandarles una carta no sería mejor ir y buscarlas- dice Woo Bin mientras me miraba con el cuaderno y la pluma en la mano…

Y si no nos reciben- susurro Yi Jeong tomando un gran trago de soju- además escuchaste lo que dijo Jae Kyung, su destino como el nuestro estaba ya pactado desde niñas...

Entonces dejemos todo así y no envíes la carta- dijo jun Pyo mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

No sé ustedes pero… yo no quiero perder a Jan di después de todo lo que pasamos…- dije decidido- y si esta es la única forma de darle un poco de esperanza antes de conozca al imbécil con que su familia quiere casarla la enviare

Ji Hoo…- jun Pyo levanto la mira estaba lleno de melancolía

Esto lo hago por mí, por ustedes-mis hyeongje- dije mirándoles.

Tienes razón – susurro Woo Bin…


	2. CAPITULO 1 INTERVENCION

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 1. INTERVENCION

`Dios creo TODO y lo lleno de vida; luego lo dividió en dos y cada una de esas dos partes reencarnado en dos seres diferentes.

Deberían de evolucionar cada una atreves de vidas separadas. Así nacieron las almas gemelas ese es el concepto de su existencia y la razón por el que están separadas…`

El instituto Shinhwa, es una escuela de elite es reconocida en todo el mundo… sin embargo las cosas no iban nada bien…

Como es posible que usted siendo el director no pueda contener a mi hijo?!- dijo muy molesta la presidenta de grupo Shinhwa. La señora **Kang Hee Soo **era una mujer de negocios su esposo había caído en coma hace poco menos de un año, la crisis de su empresa la había obligado alejarse de sus hijos.

Señora presidenta vera- decía el director de la escuela muy nervioso- el joven jun Pyo y sus amigos...

Acaso cuatro jóvenes pueden contra usted?!- dijo mirándolo con furia contenida, la señora Kang estaba furiosa su hijo siempre se metía en líos y ahora lo hacía más seguido ya no sabía cómo controlarlo- si es así le pido que guarde sus cosas a partir de este momento usted ya no es más el director de esta institución

Pero señora presidenta…- suplico inútilmente el director. Mientras que la presidenta Kang tomaba el teléfono

**Jun Hee, **necesito que vengas a corea ahora mismo- dijo mientras sostenía con su mano derecha el puente de la nariz- tu hermano está en problemas… - sin más colgó…

Ciudad de new york,

Estados unidos.

Jun Hee pov.

Colgué el teléfono, mie hermano siempre en problemas pero cuando no… era su forma de llamar la atención… ese niño un día terminaría un día destruyendo todo lo que la familia con tanto esfuerzo ha conseguido necesitaba hacer algo pero no sabía que, también desconocía lo grave de su situación.. Así que tome el teléfono y le marque al secretario **Jung.**

Secretario Jung?- contesto el hombre al primer timbre el más que un empleado era como un querido tío para nosotros- necesito saber en qué nuevo lio esta jun Pyo…

Señorita al parecer un joven de la escuela no aguanto el acoso de sus compañeros y trato de tirarse del edificio de la escuela- susurro el secretario preocupado

Como?!- dije un tanto aturdida jun Pyo solía molestar a sus compañeros no directamente para evitar verse involucrado pero esto ya había traspasado los limites- secretario necesito el avión inmediatamente…

Si señorita lo enviare enseguida- después de so colgó. La situación era grave aro entendía a su madre…

Seúl, corea

En cuanto llega a corea fui en busca de mi madre que se encontraba en el instituto.

Madre llegue lo antes posible- dije entrando por la puerta mientras veía como el director recogía sus últimas pertenencias- madre que está pasando aquí?- pregunte confundida

Apartar de hoy tu serás la nueva directora del instituto Shinhwa- dijo mi madre mirándome a los ojos

Pero madre...- quise debatir...

Jun Hee necesito que hagas esto solo tú eres capaz de controlar tu hermano en mi ausencia a ti él no te puede intimidar como lo ha hecho con los demás profesores- dijo mi madre casi en tono de suplica

Está bien madre acepto ser la nueva directora- susurre y le abrase – tu hijito consentido – sonreí- sufriera de una fuerte intervención

Gracias hija – sonrió agradecida mi madre si bien no es una madre amorosa, por siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi hermano y de mí.

Mmm… creo que necesitare refuerzos- susurre para mi

has lo que tengas que hacer jun Hee – dijo mi madre se parándose de mí y tomando su bolso – debo ir a Suecia a ver cómo está tu papa al parecer el nuevo medicamento está haciendo efecto y es probable que despierte pronto- sonrió… pude ver en su mirada un poco de alegría ente esa idea

Madre eso es muy bueno- sonríe ante la idea de que mi padre pronto despertara

Jun Hee por favor no le digas nada a jun Pyo has que no sea algo seguro si hija – me miro con cierto temor

Si madre despreocúpate y vete tranquila – sonríe y ella salió de la oficina mientras que yo tome el teléfono y llame a la secretaria del director- señorita necesito el expediente de los miembros del F4.

En seguida señorita Gu- dijo una voz femenina por el teléfono mientras en mi mente comenzaba a trazar la mejor forma de hacerles una intervención a mis chicos favoritos "necesitare ayuda, ellos son las únicas cuatro personas que conozco que, esto les preocupa tanto como ama" sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi celular y escribí el mensaje a mis amigos la tercera generación de F4 de Shinhwa

MENSAJE DE TEXTO…

**Para: Min Seo Hyun, So Hyun, Cha Eun Jae**

**Los F4 necesitan una intervención urgente**

**Nos vemos en la sala del director del colegio Shinhwa.**

**Jun Hee.**

Sin pensarlo más mande el mensaje sabía que en cuanto lo leyeran vendrían puesto cada uno de nosotros queríamos a ese cuarteto más que a nadie ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

**Cha Eun Jae pov.**

Me encontraba en casa de mis tíos los Song cuando mi celular sonó había un mensaje de jun Hee lo abrí y leí

Mensaje:

**Los F4 necesitan una intervención urgente**

**Nos vemos en la sala del director del colegio Shinhwa.**

**Jun Hee.**

Sonreí al leerlo, "ya era hora" pensé para mí

Ocurre algo querida?- pregunto mi tía mientras yo aún sonreía

No tía Gi no pasa nada me disculpas debo salir- sonríe y me levante

Pero si cavas de llegar- sonrió mi tía mientras me miraba

Lo siento de verdad pero es algo importante que olvide te veo para la cena- sonríe y Salí de ahí subiendo mi auto y dirigiéndome al instituto.

**So Hyun pov**

Estaba concentrado en mi trabajo cuando mi celular sonó...- un mensaje… de quien podrá ser?- de inmediato lo abrí…

Mensaje:

**Los F4 necesitan una intervención urgente**

**Nos vemos en la sala del director del colegio Shinhwa.**

**Jun Hee.**

Sonreí al leerlo, deje lo que estaba haciendo llame a uno de los empleados y le encargara la cafetería mientras me dirigía al instituto, si bien jun Hee era muy parecida a jun Pyo estaba seguro que tramaría la mejor manera de hacerles ver a los chicos de los grandes errores que estaban cometiendo.

**Min Seo Hyun pov **

Acaba de llegar de la semana de la moda en Milán cuando mi celular sonó... no tenía ni cinco minutos de a haber pisado suelo corean cuando esto paso. Con algo de desgano lo tome y revise el mensaje que me acababa de llegar...

Mensaje:

**Los F4 necesitan una intervención urgente**

**Nos vemos en la sala del director del colegio Shinhwa.**

**Jun Hee.**

Lo primero que me paso por la cabeza fue "ahora que hicieron estos cuatro" sin pensarlo me subí a mi auto y le pedí a mi chofer que me llevara al instituto…

Jun Hee Pov

Esperaba que mis amigos llegaran mientras revisaba los expedientes de los chicos si bien sus notas eran muy buenas, había bastantes faltas y alguna anotación de soborno para dejar salir a x estudiante… en pocas palabras se comportaban como la mafia de la escuela y eso no lo podía permitir más.

Toc, Toc, Toc,

Tres golpes de la puerta llamaron mi atención.- si?

Señorita directora la señorita Eun jea está aquí- dijo mi secretaria dejando pasara a mi amiga.

Eun jea- sonreí y me levante de mi escritorio para saludarla.

Jun Hee –sonrió y me abrazo- tanto tiempo sin verte cómo has estado?

Bien amiga y tu escuche que pronto tendrás una exhibición- Eun jea sonrió- si así es espero y puedas asistir.

Claro estaré ahí- sonreí mientras volvía a mi lugar y ella tomaba asiento delante de mí...

Dime que ha hecho mi querido sachon (primo) esta vez-dijo de manera seria

Mejor dicho que han hecho los F4 esta vez- dijo Hyun entrando a la oficina detrás de seo Hyun

Hola chicos- sonreí al verlos y les hizo una seña apara que tomaran asiento

Ya le leyeron los periódicos?- les pregunte mientras les miraba de manera seria

Te refieres a lo del chico **Lee Min Ha?**- dijo Hyun mirándome con seriedad

Si los F4 esta vez llegaron muy lejos y yo no pienso permitir que esto siga así debemos como sus gat-eun sindodeul (hermanos) hacer algo para impedir que esto llegue mas lejos

Y cuál es el plan?- me pregunto Eun jea sin apartar la mirada el periódico

Esperaba alguna propuesta – les dije mirándoles- vamos somos los que mejor los conocemos sabemos por dónde llegarles…

**Min Seo Hyun pov**

Llegue al instituto al mismo tiempo que mi amigo so Hyun...

Seo Hyun tanto tiempo- sonrió y me abrazo

Si parece que han sido años querido amigo- sonríe mientras besaba su mejilla- sabes que es lo que hicieron esta vez nuestros queridos eolin-i (niños)?

Ellos directamente nada – susurro mientras veía el edificio más alto del instituto- pero casi hacen que un alumno se aviente de ahí- dijeron con tristeza mientras entrabamos a las oficinas administrativas

Al llera las secretaria del director nos informó que nos esperaban y que podíamos entrar cuatro entramos Eun jea platicaba con jun Hee que estaba en el lugar del director…

Dime que ha hecho mi querido sachon (primo) esta vez-dijo de manera seria

Mejor dicho que han hecho los F4 esta vez- dijo Hyun entrando a la oficina detrás de mí

Hola chicos- nos son rio jun Hee y nos hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos

Ya le leyeron los periódicos?- nos preguntó mientras nos miraba de manera seria

Te refieres a lo del chico **Lee Min Ha **¿dijo Hyun mirándola con seriedad y timando asiento

Si los F4 esta vez llegaron muy lejos y yo no pienso permitir que esto siga así debemos como sus gat-eun sindodeul (hermanos) hacer algo para impedir que esto llegue mas lejos

Y cuál es el plan?- me pregunto Eun jea sin apartar la mirada el periódico

Esperaba alguna propuesta – nos dijo mirándonos- vamos somos los que mejor los conocemos y sabemos por dónde llegarles…

Mmm… las chicas son su perdición- susurro Hyun

Eso solo aplica para Yi Jeong y Woo Bin- dijo Eun jea mientras miraba el periódico como buscando una respuesta

"chicas… chicas… chicas… "pensaba cuando lo recuerde- ellas serian perfectas para enseñarles modales- susurre para mi

Quienes?- me pregunto jun Hee mientras me observaba

Han escuchado hablar de las divas de la moda?- les pregunte con curiosidad

Divas de la moda…- dijo Eun jea meditando – te refieres a las hijas de las familias más influyentes en Europa?

Las conoces Eun jea?- le pregunte con cierta curiosidad

Solo a Ga Eul e tenido dos exhibiciones con ella es muy linda y noble, y su prima y amigas no se quedan atrás- sonrió recordando a las cuatro chicas.

Háblame de ellas- dijo jun Hee meditando las palabras de Eun jea

Mira son ellas…- dije sacando una foto que me había tomado con las cuatro chicas- la que está a la izquierda mía al final es Hai Young Mi – dije señalando aúna chica de tez blanca, ojos caleses y de cabello largo hasta la cintura-su madre es Lee Jae Hwa una chef exitosa y de gran renombre. Entre ella y yo esta Chu Ga Eul – dije señalando aúna chica de piel morena clara, ojos caleses y cabello largo hasta el hombro. Su padre es Chu Dong Sun un famoso pintor y escultor. A mi lado derecho esta Geum Han Di- dije señalando a una joven de tez clara de cabello corto hasta la barbilla y de ojos caleses – su padre es **Geum Ir Bing **dueño de la mejor agencia de modelos de mundo su madre es **Na Gong Jo **la mejor diseñadorade corea. A su lado esta **Ha Jae Kyung – **señale a una joven de tez morena clara y cabellos corto hasta el oído- es la heredera del grupo JK. Ellas mis amigos son todo lo opuesto a nuestros F4.

Entonces decidido las divas serán la horma que los F4 necesitan…

La pregunta es cómo aremos para que vengan aquí? Pregunto Eun jea observando con cuidado la foto donde yo salía con las divas.

Fácil – sonreí y tome mi celular…

Milán, Italia

**Jan Di** pov

Había sido una semana de locos… estaba tan cansada que apenas podía moverme…

Jan di!, Jan di!- escuche la voz de Ga Eul llamarme pero no quería levantarme de mi cama y fingí dormir- Jan di!- grito entrando a mi habitación- Jan di no te hagas la dormida levántate vamos jea Kyung y Young mi nos están esperando para desayunar, además nana caridad hizo panques- dijo con voz de niña chiquita haciendo una carita de charrito

Ga Eul- no hagas eso- dije tapándome con las mantas cuando haces esa cara es imposible decirte que no- susurre debajo de las mantas

Jan di, por favor!- decía mientras me hacía cosquillas

Ya voy tu ganas solo dame unos minutos para arreglarme- dije levantándome con pesadez de la cama.

Jan di…- susurro Ga Eul mientras me veía entrar al baño- sabes que eres la mejor prima que tengo- me dijo brindándome la mejor se sus sonrisas.

Tonta – sonreí- soy tu única prima – dije enseñándole mi lengua y entrando al baño a ducharme.

**Ga Eul pov**

Ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana y Jan di aún no se levantaba era normal después de haber participado en la semana de la moda ella siempre termina agotada

Jan di! Jan di!- comenzó agitarle desde las escaleras.

Aun no se levanta?- Young mi mientras entraba después de haber ido a correr

No ya sabes que después de la semana de la moda Jan di entra como en hibernación hasta que otro evento aparezca- dije con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.- por cierto Jae Kyung está en la cocina ayudando a nana caridad con el desayuno… - le comente mientras subía y le volvía a gritar a Jan di- Jan di!- llegue a su cuarto pero no escuche algún ruido que me indicara que Jan di ya estaba levantada así que abrí la puerta y entre a su cuarto- jan di no te hagas la dormida levántate vamos jea Kyung y Young mi nos están esperando para desayunar, además nada caridad hizo panques- le dije con voz de niña chiquita y haciendo mi cara de cachorrito esa con la que nadie me niega nada.

Ga Eul- no hagas eso- dije tapándose con las mantas cuando haces esa cara es imposible decirte que no- susurro debajo de las mantas

Jan di, por favor!- le decía mientras le hacía cosquillas

Ya voy tu ganas solo dame unos minutos para arreglarme- dijo levantándose con pesadez de la cama.

Jan di…- susurre mientras la veía entrar al baño- sabes que eres la mejor prima que tengo- le dije brindándole la mejor mis sonrisas.

Tonta – me sonrío- soy tu única prima –me dije enseñándome su lengua mientras entraba al baño a ducharse.

Mientras me disponía a salir de su cuarto su celular sonó- Jan di te hablan!- le grite cercas de la puerta del baño.

Ga Eul contesta por favor si es mi mama dile que la llamare en cuento salga del bañarme- me indico mientras a un estaba en el baño

Tome el celular de Jan di y respondí- alo?...

Geum Jan di?- dijo una voz femenina desconocida para mi

No quien habla? Pregunte extrañada

Soy min seo Hyun- dijo la voz entonces recordé a la modelo que había estado con nosotros en la pasarela de caridad.

Hola seo Hyun soy Chu Ga Eul la prima de Jan di- dije con tono alegre- ella está ocupada por el momento necesitas algo?

Hola Ga Eul- un gusto saludarte solo llamaba para ver si me podían ayudar con unos eventos de caridad que tengo aquí en corea, pensé en ustedes ya que son las mejores

Hoo ya veo…mmm pues si es para eso tendrías que hablar con ha jea Kyung ella es la tiene nuestra a agenda aunque no creo que a ya mucho problema, ya que yo tengo un por de exhibiciones haya en dos semanas y Jan di está invitada a unos eventos.

Enserio Ga Eul – dijo emocionada- que alegría escuchar eso

Mmm… mira déjame verificar con jea Kyung y le digo a Jan di que te marque para confirmar, pero si es para una buena causa cuanta con nosotras.

Claro Ga Eul – dijo con satisfacción- créeme es una muy buena causa estaré esperando su llamada estaremos en contacto. Hasta pronto-

Hasta pronto- le dije y me colgó…

Quién era?- me pregunto Jan di saliendo de la ducha- min seo Hyun nos invita a corea a realizar algunos eventos le dije que lo consultaríamos con jea Kyung y que le llamarías para confirmar.

Mmm no creo que haya problema- bueno primita deja me visto y bajo en cinco minutos.

**Min Seo Hyun pov**

Alo?...- me respondió una voz femenina

Geum Jan di?- pregunte ya que nunca había hablado con ella por teléfono.

No quien habla? – me pregunto extrañada la chica

Soy min seo Hyun- dije con seguridad esperando así poder platicar con Jan di

Hola seo Hyun soy Chu Ga Eul la prima de Jan di- dijo Ga Eul con alegría al acordarse de mi - ella está ocupada por el momento necesitas algo?

Hola Ga Eul- un gusto saludarte solo llamaba para ver si me podían ayudar con unos eventos de caridad que tengo aquí en corea, pensé en ustedes ya que son las mejores- le dije mientras miraba a mis amigos y jun Hee sonría

Hoo ya veo…mmm pues si es para eso tendrías que hablar con ha jea Kyung ella es la tiene nuestra a agenda aunque no creo que a ya mucho problema, ya que yo tengo un par de exhibiciones haya en dos semanas y Jan di está invitada a unos eventos.- me comento

Enserio Ga Eul – dije emocionada, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar - que alegría escuchar eso

Mmm… mira déjame verificar con jea Kyung y le digo a Jan di que te marque para confirmar, pero si es para una buena causa cuanta con nosotras.-no me lo podía creer esta chicas nos ayudarían mientras en mi mente pensé "si supieras querían la mejor labor social de sus vidas si nos ayudan"

Claro Ga Eul – dije con satisfacción mientras les sonreía a mis amigos en señal de victoria - créeme es una muy buena causa estaré esperando su llamada estaremos en contacto. Hasta pronto-

Hasta pronto- me dije y colgué…

Solo necesitan checar no tener ningún evento para poder venir.- dije sonriendo

Y como es la personalidad de cada una ¿Hyun mientras tomaba la foto en sus manos

Son de una personalidad explosiva estoy segura que les aran ver su suerte a nuestros queridos f4…


	3. CAPITULO 2 EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 2. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

"Sin embargo aún que nacemos en cuerpos diferentes, la unión de esas almas no termina jamás a través de muchas reencarnaciones estaremos juntos, cada una en un escenario diferente, viviendo vidas paralelas, con las mismas experiencias.

Pero no nos reconocemos desde el primer instante porque falta evolución por eso necesitamos de otras relaciones. Pero el reencuentro al final es inevitable."

Seúl, corea

**Ji Hoo POV**

Últimamente en la escuela hay mucho alboroto a causa de un grupo de chicas nuevas, la verdad no le veo el caso… el único problema que tengo es que no hay ni un solo lugar tranquilo para dormir me pregunto si la calma de esta escuela ya no será igual.

Caminaba por los pasillo en busca de un lugar donde dormir, cuando la vi **Mi Sook **le acababa de poner el pie y la había hecho tropezar haciendo que sus libros y otros papales cayeran al piso y quedaran esparcidos por todos lados.

Me hacer que a ella a para ayudarla, - hola – le dije mientras levantada algunos de sus libros

Ha hola- fue el saludo que me dio sin apenas mirarme- tu eres?- dijo levantando la mirada por primera vez. Cuando vi sus ojos algo en mí se movió no sé cómo explicar lo que fue… sentí como si… la gravedad me acercara a ella, creo que me volví loco. Aun que fueron solo unos segundos los que nuestros ojos se miraron.

Jan di!- le grito alguien- Jan di!

Lo siento debo irme- me sonrió con alegría- espero verte de nuevo!,… muchas gracias por tu ayuda!- y diciendo eso se elijo de mí. Yo me quede ahí como un tonto viendo cómo se alejaba…

Ji Hoo?!- me grito Woo Bin- ji Hoo brother're okay?- me dijo acercándose a mi.

Si eso creo- le susurre mi vista aun estaba fija hacia donde esa chica se había ido.

**Jan Di POV**

Caminaba pensativa sobre lo que mi madre me había dicho cuando le dije que vendría a corea…

**FLASH BACK…**

Hola mama- dije con una sonrisa mientras platicaba con ella por teléfono- como estas?, como está a papa y **Kang San?**

Hola hija- me dijo en tono alegre- bien estamos bien y tú? Como estas? Como están las chicas?

Bien mama todas estamos bien, ya sebes lo usual después de la semana de la moda- dije con pereza- mama?... como va tu rehabilitación?, estás haciendo los ejercicios?

Si Jan di no te preocupes – dijo animada- pronto recuperare la movilidad hija

Qué bueno mama… por cierto sabes nos iremos a corea- dije animada mientras que mi mama hizo un largo silencio- … mama… mama sigues ahí?

Si, si aquí estoy… es solo que a corea hija, - el tono de voz de mi madre cambio de repente- si mama a corea nos han invitado ayudar en algunos eventos de beneficencia

Así Jan di… quien las invito?- puede notar la preocupación en la voz de mi madre-

**Min Seo Hyun **la modelo que estuvo participando con nosotras en la pasarela de caridad- le comente y puede escuchar como mi mama dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Bueno hija me alegra escuchar eso… pero- susurro parecía que se debatía entre decirme algo o no- no nada olvídalo cuídate mucho y márcame para saber cómo estas… le diré a mi secretaria que te matricule en la mejor preparatoria de corea.

Mama no es necesario no, nos quedaremos mucho- susurre confundida que le estaba pasando a mi mama.

Jan di cielo necesitas vacaciones- me dijo en tono serio- no quiero saber que estás trabajando en algún evento que no sea en corea, además no las necesitare hasta que la semana de moda sea en new york y eso será hasta dentro de un año… así que no hay más que decir…

**Fin del FLASH BACK…**

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando me caí, mis libros y papales volaron por todas partes… tuve suerte que un chico me ayudara

Hola – me dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar mis cosas

Ha hola- le salude sin siquiera mirarlo, ya que me encontraba apurada - tu eres?- le dije levantado la mirada por primera vez… al encontrarme con su mirada algo en mí se movió, la verdad no supe que fue. Aun que fueron pocos segundos fue algo mágico muy difícil de describir.

Jan di!- escuche la voz de Ga Eul llamarme - Jan di! – Ga Eul y Young Mi aparecieron por una de las puertas.

Lo siento debo irme- me sonreí con alegría mientras me levantaba - espero verte de nuevo!,… muchas gracias por tu ayuda!- le dije mientras él no decía nada solo me observaba fue raro…

Tierra llamando a Jan di?- me decía Jea Kyung mientras pasaba una mano por mi rostro- Jan di estas bien estas un poco ida hoy- me dijo mirándome preocupada.

No tendrá fiebre?- dijo Ga Eul mientras me tomaba la temperatura- Jan di que te pasa?

Nada… - dije con una sonrisa al recordar a ese chico- mejor vamos a clase.

**Woo Bin pov**

Valla no que le había pasado a ji Hoo cuando lo encontré estaba como entrence realmente me preocupe por él, por un momento creí que de nuevo había entrado en shock, como cuando la muerte de su padres…

Caminaba hacia la sala de los F4 cuando me encontré con una escena que para nada fue mi agrado Hajee tenía acorralada aun chica contra la pared...

Quieres soltarme!- le gritaba la chica mientras hacia el intento por zafarse de el

Vamos no me digas que tú y tus amigas son como las niñas frívolas de escuela que solo buscan alo F4?- le decía él mientras trataba de besarla

No sé de quienes hablas así que será mejor que me dejes ir!- volvió a gritar.

No aúpe porque mis pies se movieron llevándome hasta ellos- ya la escuchaste suéltala- dije molesto- o acaso el gran Hajee no sabe cómo tratar a una dama?- le pregunte mirando a la chica quien me veía confundida

Valla pero si es el príncipe Song en persona- me dijo en sorna- se tratarlas mejor que tú que sales con puras señoras... justo en ese momento la chica le golpeo la ingle.

Si a si tratas a una dama?- le pregunto ella furiosa – y tú que miras también quieres una patada?- me dijo molesta.

Oye tranquila yo solo quería ayudar- le dije levantando mis manos en son de paz.

Si claro como digas- dijo girándose y comenzando a caminar… era bonita su cabello caía en cascada en su espalda, llevaba una falda a medio muslo y tacones de Abuja que hacían que sus piernas lucieran hermosas. Y una blusa de tirantes color lila que resaltaba el color de su piel... sin darme cuenta yo estaba siguiendo a esa chica.

**Young Mi pov.**

Estaba furiosa quienes se creían los chicos de esta escuela… y quienes demonios son los famosos F4 ya tenemos dos semanas aquí y nunca los hemos visto… ash!- grite molesta y me di cuenta que un tonto me venía siguiendo…

Oye te gusta la vista- le dije deteniéndome y girándome hacia él... el muy tonto me venía viendo el trasero

Yo... este- el chico se veía nervioso- en realidad no está mal

Así- me hacer que a el- mira no estoy a acostumbrada a que tontos como tú, me vallan viendo el trasero por más de una hora- le dije molesta- así que para de seguirme o a te también te pateare.

El chico me miro con cara de incredulidad… mientras yo más molesta me alejaba…

**Jun Pyo pov**

Hoy definitivamente era un día de esos en los que mi hermana no me dejaba en paz, odiaba que ella fuera la nueva directora.

Estaba en la sala de los F4 cuando ella apareció…

Quien eres y que buscas aquí?- le dije a una chica que apareció en la sala parecía perdida.

A ti no obviamente- me dijo sin mirarme

Oye tonta sabes con quien estás hablando?- le dije tomándola del brazo.

Si con ricitos de oro?- dijo burlándose de mi cabello

Será mejor que te salgas- le dije sacándola de ahí- y no entres aquí

Como te atreves- grito mientras se subía a mi espalda- a mi ningún niño mimado me trata así- dijo molesta mientras yo trataba de bajarla

Que te bajes pareces un mono- dije molesto haciendo un gran esfuerzo por bajarla

Pídeme disculpas!- me gritaba en el oído

Estas loca bajete ya- seguía insistiendo mientras hacia lo todo lo posible para quitármela de encima, fue entonces cuando sentí que me mordió la oreja y ahí fue cuando se bajó.

Que crees que haces?- le dije un tanto avergonzado solo mis amigos y mi hermana saben que ahí es donde tengo mi sensibilidad

Que tienes porque te pones rojo?- me pregunto un poco confundida no me digas que ahí está tu sensibilidad- dijo riéndose

Ya cállate y vete de aquí- le dije enfadado.

Así ya me voy en este lugar no hay nada bueno…- dijo riéndose- nos vemos ricitos!

**Jae Kyung pov**

No sabía por que traía una sonrisa boba en mi rosto ese chico era muy gruñón pero divertido creo que venir a corea no fue tan malo después de todo quizás algo bueno saldría de todo eso…

Jae Kyung… que maldad has hecho?- me acuso Jan di en cuanto la vi estaba sentada esperando a que las demás llegaran.

Yo maldad?- le pregunte fingiendo no saber aquí se refería- no sé de qué hablas

Vamos te conozco desde bebe- me dijo seria- que hiciste?

Nada Jan di- dije poniendo cara de niña buena- sabes que soy un angelito

Aja, si claro- dijo Ga Eul acercándose a nosotras- si tú eres un ángel yo soy el hada de los dientes.

Ash!- grito Young Mi. Venia molesta… bueno mejor dicho furiosa

Young Mi estas bien?- le pregunto Ga Eul preocupada

En esta escuela asiste puros idiotas!- dijo furiosa mientras se sentaba a mi lado

Tu bien te encontraste con uno? Le pregunte sorprendida.

Así que es eso…- dijo Jan di mientras me miraba traviesamente- estuviste con un chico!

Grito mientras un grupo de cuatro chicos se acercaban a nosotras…

**Yi Jeong pov**

Bien Jun Pyo, ahora si nos dirás por que estabas rojo cuando llegamos?- pregunte con curiosidad era extraño verlo sonrojado...

No pasó nada- dijo molesto cuando escuchamos los gritos alegres de un grupo de chicas…

Quienes serán ellas?- dije con curiosidad una de ellas me era familiar… cuando volteo no me lo podía creer era Ga Eul…

Yi Jeong?- me pregunto con incredulidad mientras me observaba fijamente

Ga… Ga Eul?...- dije sorprendido, ella era la última persona a quien yo esperaba volver a ver en mi vida, si bien en algún momento creí que podía enamorarme de Ga Eul, lo descarte cuando me entere que salía con otro chico

Mmm ustedes se conocen?- me pregunto Woo Bin. Mirando a Ga Eul, si bien no era el tipo de chica con las que yo solía salir.

Yo… conocerla?- la mire y aun que sentí una gran emoción decidí fingir no conocerla.- no solo la he visto en alguna publicación de arte.

Yi Jeong…- dijo mi nombre con voz quebrada- por qué dices eso?- murmuro confundida

Yi Jeong, enserio no la conoces?- me pregunto Ji Hoo mientras que yo no dejaba de ver Ga Eul

Es la verdad no la conozco- dije con seriedad- es la primera vez que la veo.

Después de decir eso Ga Eul salió corriendo del estacionamiento seguida por dos chicas mientras que otra se quedó ahí mirándome con odio.

Eres un imbécil- dijo con desprecio una chica de cabello corto hasta el oído- si algo le pasa a Ga Eul te juro que lo pagaras!- grito y fue tras ella.

**Ga Eul pov.**

No podía creerlo como el chico que conocí hace dos años atrás se había convertido en un tipo sin sentimientos?!, como tenía la sangre fría para decir que no me conocía si el medio mi primer beso. No podía dejar de contener las lágrimas. El destino era muy cruel conmigo.

Ga Eul?- me susurro Jan di mientras me abrazaba la verdad no podía hablar las lágrimas no dejaban de caer… minutos después llego Young Mi.

Ga Eul… quieres contarnos de donde conoces a ese patán?- dijo Young Mi mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Lo conocí hace dos años cuando fui a ese curso de cerámica en Suecia… dije comenzando a recordar…

**FLASH BACK…**

Hola señorita – dijo sonriéndome- este lugar está ocupado?- dijo un joven muy apuesto sentándose a mi lado.- un gusto soy **So Yi Jeong **un placer

Hola soy **Chu Ga Eul **un gusto- dije con una sonrisa…

…

Yi Jeong... si es así?- susurre mostrándole mi pieza.

No Ga Eul déjame ayudarte- él se acercó a mí y tomando mis manos me ayudo a mejor mi pieza… …

Ga Eul… antes que termine este curso hay algo que me gustaría hacer…- dijo sonriéndome, Yi Jeong tiene una sonrisa que con solo vera hace que mis problemas se olviden.

Y que es? Pregunte curiosa Yi Jeong no dejaba de mirarme mientras se acercaba a mí con lentitud- esto- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y con mucha suavidad beso mis labios.

…

Yi Jeong- llegue sonriente pero él se veía molesto- pasa algo malo?

No nada solo que, me voy a corea así que ya no nos veremos más…- dijo serio nunca en el tiempo que lo conocía lo vi así.

Pero dijiste que te quedarías hasta que yo me fuera?- pregunte confundida y triste.

Si bueno hubo un cambio de planes, - dijo girándose y alejándose de mi- cuídate Ga Eul…


	4. CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO AL PRINCIPE BLANC

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO AL PRINCIPE BLANCO

Escuchen esta canción mientras leen

( /KJooNU9Uxjs)

"Las almas gemelas tienen los mismos intereses, su atracción no es solo física o sexual y la ternura ocupa sus instantes y miradas…

Ese amor trasciende la edad, la materia, la raza, el credo, las distancias. Al verse, sienten una infinita necesidad abrazarse y besarse, y expandir las energías de sus corazones"

**Jan Di pov.**

Jae Kyung!- grite furiosa esta era la tercera vez que terminaba empapada por que el engreído de jun Pyo le quería hacer una broma a Jae Kyung.

Hola Jan di que te paso?- me pregunto conteniendo la risa.

Te juro que si se tal gum Pyo o jun Pyo como se llame me vuelve a hacer algo por tu culpa- dije furiosa- yo será la que te haga tu vida miserable!- le grite dejándola a ella y Young Mi con caras de sorpresa.

Jan di!- Ga Eul me de tubo del brazo- por favor espera.

Ga Eul suéltame- le dije furiosa- en estos momentos no quiero ni deseo hablar con ninguna de ustedes.- dije zafándome de su agarre y camine hacia la escalera de inciensos

Te odio Go Gum Pyo!- grite furiosa- odio esta maldita escuela! odio esto!- dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaban caer las lágrimas.

No es gum Pyo- dijo subiendo las escaleras mientras se estiraba ahí estaba el famoso príncipe blanco de los F4.-es Jun Pyo- dijo corrigiéndome sin mirarme siquiera.

Gracias por el dato- dije con voz llorosa escondiendo mi cara entre mis brazos.

Estas bien?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

No te importa o sí?- dije en un susurro sin levantar la cara.

Mmm tienes razón no me importa- suspiro con pesadez, sin moverse de su lugar- pero aun así me gustaría saber qué te pasa- dijo tocando mi brazo y dándose cuenta que estaba empapada- pero si estas empapada- susurro y se quitó su chamarra para dármela.

Que… que haces?- le pregunte confundida mirándolo a los ojos.

Mmm… trato de evitar que te de una pulmonía- dijo sonriendo. Juro que sus sonrisas deberían ser prohibidas, él es tan deslumbrante…

Después de ese día mi relación con ji Hoo mejoro mucho, solía encontrarlo ahí casi todos los días la verdad me encanta pasar tiempo con ese chico silencioso…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Oye Jan di- me dijo Ga Eul quien no dejaba de mirar me con mucha atención…- estas bien últimamente traes una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Yo hay Ga Eul creo que te estas imaginando cosas- dije sin prestarle atención… nos encontrábamos en el comedor y mi vista estaba fija a la puerta en la espera de la entrada de los F4

Mmm a quien esperas Jan di?- me pregunto Young Mi mientras, que yo no apartaba la vista de la puerta.

A nadie aquí no hay nadie que me interese- dije bajando la mira un poco avergonzada. "Por dios tan obvia soy!"

Miren quienes llegaron- dijo Jea Kyung mientras dejaba caer sus palillos- mi almuerzo arruinado!

En se instante levante la vista para ver como los F4 entraban a la cafetería. Dios abra algún día en los que ellos no causen revuelo.

Si me quedo tú te va  
>si yo me voy te quedas<br>yo te estoy queriendo y tú  
>no ves que no te enteras<br>todos se han dado cuenta  
>todos ya menos tu<p>

Cuando Ji Hoo entro nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Pero poco me duro el gusto pues en cuanto me vio Ji Hoo salió de la cafetería dejando confundidos a sus amigos. Uno de ellos salió por él.

Se me quito el apetito – les dije a las chicas dejando mi plato a medio comer- las veré después.- Salí de la cafetería para ver como Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo platicaban a fuera. Pero sin acercarme me aleje de ellos. No sin antes notar como los dos entra un poco después de la cafería…

Late, late, late mi corazón  
>desesperado por ti<br>no me haces caso y  
>yo en fracaso no<br>no lo puedo resistir

Haa Jan di!- grite en la escalera de incendios- tienes que buscar una manera de sacarte de la cabeza a ese chico que ni siquiera te mira… ash!- grite con mucha más fuerza!

Ahora que te hizo Jae Kyung?- me pregunto entrando por la puerta y parándose a mi lado, brindándome una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

No ella esta vez no me hizo nada- dije tratando de sonar indiferente.

Entonces por que estas molesta?- me pregunto confundido

Por nada, voy tarde mi clase platicamos otro día- sonríe y Salí de ahí lo más rápido posible.. "Ash! Jan di un día de estos no podrás callarte!"

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Late, late, late mi corazón  
>acelerado por ti<br>no se ya lo que hacer  
>ni cómo conseguir<br>que tú te fijes en mi

Ji Hoo!-corrí detrás de, el cuándo estaba con sus amigos- oye me podrías ayudar con esta tarea es que no entiendo nada por favor- dije poniendo mi cara de niña buena

Valla Ji Hoo- sonrió Yi Jeong mirándome- no sabía que ahora eras tutor

Y si así fuera no creo que te afecte Yi Jeong o sí?- dijo mirando mi tarea de matemáticas

Mira Jan di estos se hace así- dijo explicándome uno de los problemas- vez está muy fácil- "obvio esta tan fácil que hasta el tonto de jun Pyo lo entiende"

Si claro… ya veo muchas gracias Ji Hoo- sonreí y me fui a mi clase "hay Jan di hagas lo que hagas Ji Hoo jamás se fijara en ti…

Yo me mato por estar  
>y crecer a tu lado<br>pero después tú ni me ves  
>este tan despistado<p>

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Oye Jan di no se te hace que pasas mucho tiempo con el famoso príncipe blanco- me comento Jae Kyung mientras estábamos en la biblioteca.

No como crees solo me ha estado ayudando en algunas tareas- sonríe mientras pensaba en Ji Hoo.

Mmm en las tareas y cuando Jun Pyo se equivoca con sus bromas- medito Young Mí mirándome de reojo…

Maldición podía sentir como sus miradas estaban fijas en mí.

Además últimamente, es el que sabe dónde estás cuando algo te pasa eso es raro…- dijo haciendo que levantara la mira por primera vez.

"y a un así el tonto no se fija que me gusta" pensé para mi mientras encogía los hombros- enserio eso no lo había notado- dije tratando de no tomarle importancia.

Eres como una estrella  
>lejana, fría, sin luz<p>

Hablando del rey de roma- dijo Jae Kyung en un susurro mirando hacia la puerta.

Levante la vista, claramente pude ver como un grupo de chicas lo rodeaba pero él era tan indiferente con ellas. Se veía tan frio tan distante como una estrella en el firmamento que poco a poco se queda sin luz.

Late, late, late mi corazón  
>desesperado por ti<br>no me haces caso y  
>yo en fracaso no<br>no lo puedo resistir

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Hola Jan di- dijo con una de sus sonrisas en este tiempo había logrado darme cuenta que sus sonrisas deslumbrantes estaban reservadas solo para los que él se sentía en confianza. Me sentía feliz de ser una esas personas…

Hola Ji Hoo- sonreí feliz y triste, realmente Ji Hoo era un despistado aun no sedaba cuenta de que estaba yo aquí esperando a que el mirara

Te pasa algo?- pregunto un poco preocupado

Estoy es solo que… extraño nadar- susurre… no supe por qué pero sentía la necesidad de contarle eso, quizás era para no sentir que con el todo era caso perdido.

Mmm tu nadas?- me miro por un momento- no lo sabía nunca te he visto en la piscina...

No nadaba… desde hace cuatro años no lo hago por culpa de una lesión en mi hombro- susurre intentando controlar mis emociones, el me miro con curiosidad y tristeza- no te preocupes

Late, late, late mi corazón  
>acelerado por ti<br>no se ya lo que hacer  
>ni cómo conseguir<br>que tú te fijes en mi

Ji Hoo- dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

Si Jan di?- dijo mirándome a los ojos por unos segundos haciendo que me sonrojara y evitara su mirada- me enseñarías a andar en moto?

En moto?!- me miro sorprendido y preocupado- porque es algo peligroso para una chica como tú…- susurro

Anda Ji Hoo por favor ensáñame andar en moto- dije con voz de súplica- no puede ser más difícil que andar en patines…

Algún día- me dijo serio…- en todo caso si tanto te gusta las motos entre que ser tu chofer… - dijo en susurro tirando que yo no lo escuchara- además antes muerto que verte en una moto- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Dijiste algo?- pregunte pues no entendí muy bien lo último.

Nada que cuando quieras salir en moto me avises- dijo mientras me dejaba en las escaleras muy confusas….


	5. CAPITULO 4: PELEANDO CON EL DON JUAN

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 4: PELEANDO CON EL DON JUAN

" Ambas desean crecer espiritual e intelectualmente, se incentivan mutuamente por ese crecimiento personal, no existe entre ellas el egoísmo, ni la individualidad y tienen el deseo, aun que inconsciente, de llevar acabo su misión juntos"

**Young Mi pov.**

Por favor Young Mi acompáñame a salón de arte- me suplico Ga Eul poniendo su cara de cachorrito- te lo suplico

Ga Eul por que no puedes ir sola?- dije mientras mi amiga me arrastraba por los pasillos del instituto

No quiero toparme con el niño miedoso de los F4- dijo triste… ese tonto de Yi Jeong hacia sufrir a nuestra pequeña hada.

Animo hay muchos chicos – sonreí y le abrase- además recuerda que tenemos un ángel que nos cuida de los tarados como él.

Jajaja… si oppa viviera creo que Yi Jeong y jun Pyo sufrirían mucho- dijo riendo mientras llagábamos al salón de arte

Oppa?... quien es oppa?- pregunto jun Pyo apareciéndose de repente

Suspire y me quede callada, mientras Ga Eul no sabía que contestar- les hice una pregunta quién es su oppa?

Mmm por que no le preguntas a Jae Kyung- le mire y sonreí- o quizás Jan Di te diga… aun que para eso yo le pediría a ji Hoo que le preguntara- dije mirando a Ga Eul- no crees Ga Eul?

Si, si exacto bueno llevamos prisa nos vemos- Ga Eul me tomo del brazo y entramos rápidamente al salón- porque tanto interés?- susurro mientras buscaba un cuadro

Mmm la verdad no lo sé- suspire y tome mi celular- aun que yo que tú me daba prisa no sea que mande a al niño miedoso y al súper héroe a investigar- la mire de reojo para ver cómo se tensaba- ahí si estarás sola.

Ash Young Mi- dijo acercándose y mirándome fijamente- enserio a veces pienso que eres como el bombero versión femenina

Jajajaja… oye yo no tengo a nadie a quien salvar – dije riéndome- y si lo tuvieras?- dijo mirándome- yo creo que esa persona destinada para ti está muy cerca.

Vez Yi Jeong te dije que este salón estaba ocupado- dijo Woo Bin mientras entraba por la puerta con Yi Jeong.

Te lo advertí- le susurre a Ga Eul y me levante de mi lugar- te veo en el estacionamiento- le sonreí y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta dejando a mi amiga muerta de miedo- mmm caballeros?- dije con un abismo de duda- compromiso.- les dije parándome frente a los dos.

Young Mi- me llamo Ga Eul a pesar de estar nerviosa debo decir que controlo muy bien sus nervios, me gire un poco para ver como mi amiga tomaba una postura de mayor confianza, la misma que utiliza cuando se encuentra en una pasarela

Si?- dije mirándola y sonriéndole

Por favor podrías quedarte o acaso les tienes miedo?- dijo con algo de ironía en la voz

Así que eso era… valla Ga Eul sí que había aprendido bien el sarcasmo de Jan di y jea Kyung, sonreí - miedo yo de quién?- dije mirando a todos lados- no inventes pero te lo demostrare me que daré- sonreí y volví q mi lugar- contenta

Realmente muy feliz- dijo regresando a tu pintura

Yi Jeong y Woo Bin solo nos observaron con cara de incredulidaridad

Yi Jeong se acercó a Ga Eul mientras Woo Bin se sentaba mi lado…

No te aburres con ese celular?- me dijo mientras me quitaba mi celular de la mano.

Y tú no te aburres de meterte donde no te llaman?- le cuestione mientras le quitaba mi celular

La verdad no- dijo sonriendo de lado- por cierto Hajee te ha vuelto a molestar?- me dijo parándose frente a mí con la mirada seria.

Mmm quien el intento de hombre que trato de besarme?- le dije mirándole y sosteniéndole la mirada… y que mirada es tan penetrante, tan profunda, siento que caigo por un pozo… un pozo profundo lleno de secretos.

Si el mismo- dijo son perturbarse

Me levante y lo mire más de cerca- si a no logro que él y el baboso que me vio el trasero por casi una hora me deje en paz- sonríe y le pise el pie

Auch! qué te pasa ese es mi pie!- grito un tanto molesto

Woo Bin estas bien?- pregunto Yi Jeong quien no se alejaba de Ga Eul

Si no te preocupes- susurro – tu ven conmigo- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me sacaba del salón- Yi Jeong te veo en sala…- sin más me alejo de ellos

Oye que te pasa?!- grite furiosa- acaso estás loco, como te atreves a tratarme de esa forma?!

Y tu como te atreves a pisarme!- me grito en el pasillo mientras no me saltaba hasta que salimos a una terraza

Tu eres un tonto para que te metes donde no te llaman- dije cruzando mis brazos dándole la espalda

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Oye tú, si tú la callada!- me dijo Woo Bin mientras caminaba con Jae Kyung- si tú la de las colitas de caballo, no crees que ese peinado es muy infantil.

Oye pedazo de…- iba a empezar a pelear con el Jae Kyung cuando yo la corte

Me hablas a mí?- le dije señalándome

Si a quien más- dijo riéndose mientras muchos estudiantes nos observaban

Perdón pero yo no hablo con tarados que se creen súper héroes- le dije dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas esa que derrite a cualquier chico- así que compromiso...- tome a Jae Kyung del brazo y camine con ella.

Young Mi- susurro sorprendida Jae Kyung- te sientes bien?- dijo parándose frente a mi

Si perfectamente por que la pregunta?- dije mirándola confundida

Es que tú nunca hablas con los chicos es más los evitas- dijo muy sorprendida- desde oppa nunca te vi pelear así con alguien.

Oppa… -susurre para mí y mirada cambio por completo

Young MI- Jae Kyung me abrazo- no será que ese chico te recuerda a oppa?

No lo sé Jae Kyung, no lo sé- susurre

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...

Song Woo Bin!- grite mientras entraba a la sala de los F4 donde estaba el con ji Hoo

Ambos chicos me miraron confundidos mientras yo sostenía un muñeca vestida de bebe con su mamila.

Minutos después llego Jae Kyung- Young Mi estas muy alterada por favor cálmate- me dijo mi amiga tratando de calmarme, yo solo voltee a verla

Qué es esto?!- le pregunte molesta para mi desgracia fue ji Hoo el contesto, con tal calma y despreocupación tratando de contener la risa

Eso es una muñeca bebe- dijo ji Hoo mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Que sucede? Pregunto Yi Jeong mientras se acechaba a nosotros basto una mirada de ji Hoo para que entendiera que debía quedarse callado y no preguntar.

Song Woo Bin por qué demonios dejaste esto en mi casillero!- grite de nuevo, esta furiosa ese hombre me iba a sacar canas… era… era igual al a… no pero qué demonios esto pensando- contesta!

Young MI?- escuche la voz de Ga Eul acercarse

Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo jun Pyo confundido- que hacen aquí reunidos los cinco?

Estoy esperando una respuesta?!- dije furiosa el muy sinvergüenza no se dignaba a contestarme solo me miraba parecía que disfrutaba molestándome

Young Mi – Jan Di se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano para tranquilizarme- que es esto?- de mi mano tomo una nota. La nota causante de mi furia… y la leyó…- para Hai Young Mi como te gusta tanto parecer una niña pequeña te dejo esto así algún día podremos jugar al papa y la mama con cariño Song Woo Bin

Todos miraron a Woo Bin y a mí.

Woo Bin? Hablo ji Hoo muy sereno y tranquilo

Ash… es solo una broma no lo decía enserio- dijo con voz de niño regañado

Si claro- dijo Yi Jeong el cual no sabía si reír o que darse serio- ni yo bromeo con eso

Mientras las chicas y yo permanecíamos calladas asimilando lo que Jan Di había leído

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Oye chica silenciosa- dijo acercándose a mi mientras salía del salón de música- por favor me podrías disculpar sé que me excedí la vez pasada- dijo mientras yo seguía caminando- Young Mi vamos dime que hago para que me perdones? Are lo que sea…

Lo que sea?- me gire a verlo desde hace una semana Woo Bin había cambiado mucho conmigo ya no me molestaba, al contrario hacia lo posible por estar bien conmigo a decir verdad ese chico con aires de súper héroe podía ser muy tierno y encantador.

Si lo que sea entonces sígueme- sonreí y sin darme cuenta tome su mano… era cálida, él es cálido después de un muy mal inicio creo que por fin estoy conociendo al verdadero don juan de los F4.

A dónde vamos?- me pregunto sin soltar mi mano, si no tomándola con más fuerza creo que pensaba que huiría de el

Llegamos hacia su auto- me llevaras a un lugar sin preguntar a demás es lo menos que me debes- sonreí y el también, me abrió la puerta de su auto y subí enseguida , él lo rodeo y subió a el

Bien hacia donde primero vallamos a una juguetería- sonreí el me miro con desconfianza pero accedió una vez ahí hizo que comprara muchos juguetes – para que tanto juguete?- me pregunto un tanto confundido

Tu solo cómpralos- sonreí mientras escogida mas juguetes, una vez abastecidos hice que fuéramos aun orfanato del cual la familia de ji Hoo se encargaba de ayudar- así que para esto eran los juguetes- sonrió.

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Hoy, quiero, gritarlo  
>No sobran las palabras<br>Hoy, llego, el tiempo  
>De liberar mis sentimientos<p>

Como estas?- me pregunto Jan Di mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la biblioteca

Bien creo que excelentemente- sonríe sin poder evitarlo

Es por el verdad- sonrió mientras sacaba su cuaderno y comenzaba a escribir- es por tu súper héroe?

No puede evitar sonrojarme- tanto se nota?- le pregunte si bien tres Jan Di y yo no existían los secretos, ella era la que mejor nos conocía a todas… era ella quien todas recurríamos cuando algo nos pasaba, con quien más seguras nos sentíamos era por eso que la veíamos como nuestra líder por decirlo de alguna manera

Si mucho- sonrió y suspiro- y por qué no lo intentas?- pregunto mirando mis ojos- creo que hacen una linda pareja…

Arma letal  
>Te quiero amar<br>Complicidad esta noche  
>Déjame entrar<br>Sin preguntar  
>Ser tu mitad esta noche<p>

Después de platicar con Jan Di Salí de ahí y me encante con Woo Bin sentado en un banca con la mirada un poco perdida.

En qué piensas?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

En que mi vida es una completa basura… deberías no acercarte a mi Young Mi- me dijo serio evitando mi mirada

Por qué lo dices?- le dije preocupada

Por qué no quiero que te pase nada, estar cerca de mi es un peligro para ti- dijo firmemente levantándose

Peligro?- me levante y tome su brazo- Woo Bin no hagas esto yo no… solo déjame estar a tu lado por favor

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Es que no enamorarme  
>De ti es inevitable<br>Quiero pero no puedo  
>Resistir este sentimiento<br>Solo pienso en dibujar  
>Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo<br>Es que no enamorarme  
>De ti es inevitable<p>

Y Woo Bin?- pregunto Jae Kyung mientras se sentaba conmigo en el almuerzo -hace días que no lo veo cerca de ti

No se creó que está evitándome- suspire mientras jugaba con mi comida

Woo Bin te evita a ti o tu a él?- me cuestiono Jan Di mientras me observaba- ji Hoo me dijo que no está muy bien desde hace dos semanas…- susurro

Es verdad hace días que no lo veo con ninguno de ellos, es más ni siquiera lo veo por los pasillos con Yi Jeong- dijo Ga Eul observando la puerta del comedor

Ve a buscarlo- me animo Jae Kyung – quizás necesita verte para animarse

Si anda ve- le secundaron Jan di y Ga Eul

Sonreí y me levante de mi lugar, y fui a sala de los F4 a buscarlo como pude ser tan tonta, al alejarme del como el me lo pidió solo me causo dolor a él y a mí, me siento nerviosa, mis piernas tiemblan conforme me acercó a la sala de los F4, y si esta hi que voy hacer que le voy a decir… maldición… oppa ayúdame por favor… estaba ahí frente a la puerta de la sala cuando...

Young MI- dijo sorprendido jun Pyo y Yi Jeong al verme de pie titubeando entre abrir la puerta o no

Ho… hola chicos- sonreí- esta…

Jun Pyo entro de nuevo a la sala mientras Yi Jeong me explicaba lo que pasaba

Si está conversando con ji Hoo- me sonrió Yi Jeong -que bueno que viniste le ara mucho bien platicar contigo

Vámonos- dijo jun Pyo quien salía de ahí con ji Hoo

Mucha suerte- me sonrió Yi Jeong

Ji Hoo solo me miro y sonrió. Abrí la puerta la sala estaba a oscuras y él estaba sentado en un sillón con la mirada perdida, cerré la puerta- les dije que no quería comer!- grito

No pienso invitarte a comer- susurre, mis tras el volteaba a verme parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

Hoy, debo, quedarme  
>Muy lejos de tus labios<br>Y estás tan cerca  
>No controlo esto que siento<p>

Young MI que… que haces aquí?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba mi

Yo… yo…- vi a Woo Bin muy triste y pálido no parecía al chico con el cual yo solía pelar maldición porque esto me pasa a mi… no pidió ni quería controlar mis sentimientos en este momento quiero abrazarlo me duele tanto verlo así.

Me alegra que estés aquí- dijo abrazándome, maldición si esto sigue así no tendré auto control y lo besare, no, no tranquilízate Young MÍ

Arma letal  
>Te quiero amar<br>Un beso basta esta noche  
>Déjame entrar<br>Nadie sabrá  
>Hay que soñar<br>Esta noche

Woo Bin que pasa no te he visto en días- susurre sin soltarlo

Yo lo lamento Young MI pero, ya no puedo más- susurro mirándome a los ojos- ya te lo dije soy una escoria

Woo Bin por favor no digas eso- le dije mientras mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas- tú no eres nada eso por favor no vuelvas a decirlo

Es la verdad Young Mi- dijo eso y se ello de mi- sabes porque soy bien recibido en esta escuela?- yo solo moví mi cabeza sin dejar de míralo- porque soy el hijo de un mafioso muy importante, porque soy un F4

Y eso que importa Woo Bin- me hacer que a él y le abrase de nuevo- lo que importa es quien es Woo Bin, y tú eres una persona de buenos sentimientos

No Young Mí, mis manos están sucias- dijo mientras de sus ojos comenzaron aborta lágrimas de frustración.- llenas de mierda que ni siquiera mis amigos se imaginan

Y eso que importa!- grite con impotencia- ni a mí, ni ellos les importa!- le volví a gritar mientras le tomaba del rostro para ver su cara- lo que importa eres tú y solo tu

Es que no enamorarme  
>De ti es inevitable<br>Quiero pero no puedo  
>Resistir este sentimiento<br>Solo pienso en dibujar  
>Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo<br>Es que no enamorarme  
>De ti es inevitable<p>

Woo Bin me abrazo- quisiera que te alejaras de mi por tu bien, pero soy tan egoísta que no quiero estar lejos de ti- me brazo con más fuerza

Entonces no me alejes Woo Bin yo quiero estar ahí para ti- susurre sin soltarlo- porque aun que lo hagas no me alejare.

Dime que hizo para que llegaras a mi vida?- sonrió por primera vez- debo tener un ángel el cielo que esta de mi lado para que estés aquí...

Tu boca dice ven  
>Tus besos dicen ven<br>Tus ojos me derriten, baby  
>Tus manos dicen ven<br>Tu cuerpo dice ven  
>Tus brazos son peligro baby<p>

Inevitable

Quizás sea un ángel que sabe muy bien lo que ambos necesitamos- sonreí y le bese la mejilla mientras este sentimiento crecía cada vez más dentro de mi…

Es que no enamorarme  
>De ti es inevitable<br>Quiero pero no puedo  
>Resistir este sentimiento<br>Solo pienso en dibujar  
>Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo<br>Es que no enamorarme  
>De ti es inevitable<p>

Ahora estoy segura que por más que trate de no enamorarme de él, no podría ya que cada día que pasó con Woo Bin... Cada día me enamoro más de el…


	6. CAPITULO: 5 MOLESTANDO AL LIDER DEL F4

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO: 5 MOLESTANDO AL LIDER DEL F4

" Se complementan en todos los sentidos…

Casi piensan lo mismo!. Se aceptan, se respetan, hacen planes para el futuro, se quieren como son.

Si se pelean parecen marchitarse y se buscaran rápidamente para aclarar sus malos entendidos, con humanidad y generosidad el uno por el otro"

**Jae Kyung pov**

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto acompañada de Young Mi cuando..

Jae Kyung!- me grito furiosa Jan Di esta era la tercera vez que terminaba empapada por que el gruñón de jun Pyo se había equivocado de nuevo.

Hola Jan di que te paso?- le pregunte conteniendo la risa.

Te juro que si se tal gum Pyo o jun Pyo como se llame me vuelve a hacer algo por tu culpa- dijo furiosa- yo será la que te haga tu vida miserable!- me grito furiosa, hace mucho que no veía a Jan Di así juro que me dio mucho miedo.

Deberías hacer algo- dijo Young Mí quien miraba hacia donde Jan Di se había ido

Como que debería hacer?- pregunte consternada- yo no tengo la culpa que él se equivoque o sí?

Jae Kyung- se acercó Ga Eul preocupada- deberías arreglar las cosas con Jan Di

Ash… pero yo no he hecho nada- dije haciendo un puchero- soy inocente

Claro – me contestaron a coro

Ash… vengan conmigo- tome del brazo a ambas y fui a buscar a jun Pyo.

A dónde vamos?- me cuestiono Ga Eul mientras la llevaba a rastras por los pasillos del instituto

Oye yo puedo caminar solita- me dijo Young Mi tratando de soltarse de mi

Vamos a la sala del F4- dije muy molesta sin soltarlas

Queeee!-grito Ga Eul y de inmediato trato de soltarse de mi agarre- no ni loca voy air ahí Jae Kyung

Justo cuando Ga Eul estaba por soltarse llegamos a la sala del F4.

Que creen que hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo jun Pyo mirándonos de arriba abajo.

Bueno tu quien te crees que eres?- le pregunte poniendo mis manos en mis caderas- no eres más que un niño mimado… un simple rey sin corona.

Mira mono será mejor que te calles- me dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí con aires de superioridad-tú no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo.

Y tu si la tienes?- le dije molesta- crees que el dinero y el poder, puede hacer lo que quieras?... pobre rey sin corona que no sabe nada de la vida.

Mira quien habla tú eres igual que yo- dijo mirándome- así que no eres nadie para criticarme

Como te atreves a decirle eso a mí unnie!- grito molesta Jan Di quien iba acompañada por ji Hoo y con una enorme chamarra puesta, se hacer peligrosamente a jun Pyo y le dio una de sus patadas giratorias...

Jan Di!- gritamos al unísono Ga Eul, Young Mí y yo

No vuelvas a decir que mi unnie es como tú- dijo molesta- ella jamás aria lo que tú has hecho -dijo mirando a los cuatro chicos – ninguna de nosotras nunca aria que alguna persona intentara suicidarse…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Hey ricitos de oro!- grite mientras caminaba de tras de jun Pyo… pero él hacía que no me escuchaba mientras caminaba con sus amigos, me hacer que más a el -hey ricitos te vuelvo a morder la oreja? – le pregunte con inocencia mientras le susurraba al oído, el inmediatamente me voltio haber sonrojado.

Quieres morir verdad mono?- dijo un poco molesto, mientras sus amigos nos observaban confundidos

Jajajaja hay jun Pyo- comencé a reír al ver su reacción- no creo que tengas tanta suerte para eso vuelva a pasar jajajaja.

Me las pagaras!- grito y le a rebato un jugo a Woo Bin mientras me perseguía…

Hey jun Pyo!- grito molesto Woo Bin mientras él y el resto del F4 lo seguían

Llegue al salón de música donde Young Mi se encontraba componiendo una nueva melodía

Jae Kyung estas bien?- me pregunto extrañada mientras se levantaba del piano.

Tu no me has visto- le susurre y me escondi mientras ella me observaba.

Iré con Jan Di y Ga Eul a la biblioteca- susurro mientras abría la puerta justo cuando jun Pyo le arrojo el jugo en la cara…

Young Mi!- grito Woo Bin observando la escena Young Mi estaba empapada

Goo jun Pyo!- Grito Young Mí- eres hombre muerto!

Salí de mi escondite y trate de disimular mi risa.

Tu!- grito a mi amiga mirándome furiosa- si esto vuelve a pasar Jan Di no será la única que haga tu vida miserable entendiste!- grito y se fue de ahí hacia las duchas… la verdad yo sabía que Jan Di me pondría hacer los trabajos más exigentes de los eventos de caridad que solíamos hacer, Young Mi en cambio ella… ella podría torturarme psicológicamente y eso medaba más miedo…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

De nuevo ustedes dos!- grito la directora Goo mientras se acerba a nosotros- a la dirección ahora!- tomo a jun Pyo de la oreja y a mí del brazo mientras nuestros amigos solo nos observaban.

Hay hermana me duele!- gritaba jun Pyo mientras éramos arrastrados a la dirección

Cállate a aquí soy la directora- dijo en tono serio su secretaria abrió la puerta de la oficina y entramos- bien ahora pueden explicarme cómo fue que se les ocurrió una guerra de comida en el comedor?!

Ella empezó!- dijo jun Pyo señalándome como niño chiquito.

Cobarde- le dije enseñando mi lengua

Niños!- grito la directora mientras masajeaba sus sienes- ya se… dijo mirándonos a ambos a partir de hoy ambos trabajaran juntos como encargados del comedor supervisaran el menú, y que todo esté en perfecto orden además los dos se encargaran de limpiar el comedor el día de hoy

Pero hermana!- protesto jun Pyo haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño… wow debo admitir se veía realmente muy tierno

Hermana nada… directora y es mi última palabra- dijo sentándose en su lugar.- así que vallan a limpiar su desastre.- dijo señalándonos la puerta.

Todo por tu culpa- me dijo el mientras salíamos por la puerta.

Mi culpa!- proteste indignada- tú fuiste quien me empujo.

Pero tú me vaciaste el remen en la cabeza!- grito poniéndose frente a mi

Y tú me aventaste estos kiwis- dije arrojándole uno

Niños!- grito la directora desde su oficina

Vamos de aquí – me dijo el mientras me tomaba de la mano y corríamos hacia el comedor

Tu hermana es especial- sonreí al notar que el un no me soltaba la mano- por cierto mmm me devuelves mi mano?

Yo lo siento- me dijo sonrojado se veía tan lindo así

Ricitos te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas- sonreí y fui a buscar los utensilios para comenzar a limpiar…

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

El me dejo y yo quería hacerlo  
>Maldita sea<br>Esa soy yo  
>La que aguanta patanes por ser tan buena<p>

Que haces unnie?- me pregunto Jan Di entrado a mi habitación y sentándose a mi lado

Revisaba el correo- dije suspirando mientras que Jan di tomaba una pulsera de oro blanco

Unnie deberías desacerté de esto- dijo enseñándome la pulsera- no comprendo porque aun la tienes Edward era solo un patán.

La tengo para recordarme que debo evitar a los patanes unnie- sonreí con naturalidad, la verdad la tenía por qué Edward Brandon había sido mi primer novio y la verdad aun lo extrañaba.

Por un rato quiero estar soltera  
>Mis amigos me regañan porque me enamoro de cualquiera<p>

Mientras no nos encontremos a otro Edward – dijo abrazándome- unnie te quiero mucho lo sabes verdad no quiero que otro patán te rompa el corazón…

No te preocupes unnie- sonreí y correspondí el abrazo- no dejare que ningún otro niño mimado me vuelva a lastimar….

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
>Ya me está encantado conocerte<br>Dime todo o nada  
>En ti me aburro<br>Y ya quiero quererte  
>Ser adicta al amor<p>

Hey mono!- grito alguien desde arriba mientras me dirigía a mi clase con las chicas, volteé hacia riba y una banana caía en mis manos- espera que comas algo!- grito jun Pyo mientras caminaba hacia su clase

Mono?- me miro Ga Eul con una sonrisa-creo que es el sobrenombre que más se te parece- dijo riéndose

Si además es más fácil de recordar secundo Young Mí sonriendo

Pues a mí me gusta más titi- dije sacando la lengua

Jae Kyung- sonrió Jan Di- sabias que el titi es un mono pequeño?

Que!... pero si oppa siempre me llamaba así- dije haciendo un puchero

Hay unnie- sonrieron las chicas y entramos a clase….

Hey ricitos de oro!- grite a jun Pyo quien caminaba con ji Hoo hacia la biblioteca

Que quieres mono?- dijo deteniéndose mientras que ji Hoo observaba con interés a su amigo

No se te olvide el castigo que tu hermana nos impuso así que apresúrate- le dije tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo de ji Hoo- a si ji Hoo!- le grite- dile a Jan Di que la veré donde siempre y seguí mi camino.

Hay mono eres muy escandalosa- dijo con cara de fastidio

Mira quien habla el rey sin corona quiere discutir hoy?- dije mirándolo a los ojos, debo decir que jun Pyo tiene una mirada muy penetrante que no pude aguantar mucho tiempo su mirada... así que de inmediato desvié mi mirada… por lo cual el sonrió ampliamente.

Te diré que no me molesta nada tu mala fama  
>Te advierto que yo soy una promesa de mucho drama<p>

**Park Sun Ja **apareció mientras yo revisaba que el comedor estuviera limpio…

Has visto a jun Pyo- sonrió de manar altanera hacia mí

A quien a ricitos de oro?- dije mirándola de manera despectiva- no, no lo he visto- sonreí- porque no lo buscas en personas perdidas?

Jeongsin (idiota) – se alejó molesta de donde yo estaba

Listo todo lo del menú está listo- dijo jun Pyo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí

Que bien- dije molesta- por cierto dile a tus novias que yo no soy tu niñera…- tome mi guante blanco y le lo entregue… Salí del comedor muy molesta dejando a jun Pyo… ahí solo…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
>Ya me está encantado conocerte<br>Dime todo o nada  
>En ti me aburro<br>Y ya quiero quererte  
>Ser adicta al amor<p>

Hasta cuando durara tu castigo?- me pregunto Ga Eul mientras estábamos de comparas…

No se creó que hasta que la directora no encuentre ningún lugar sucio en todo el instituto- sonreí sin ganas...

Mmm que mal entonces creo que la investigación esta aun en pausa verdad- dijo mirándome con tristeza.

Claro que no averiguare donde vivía oppa cuando estuvo aquí- sonreí mientras tomaba un vestido rojo strapless con detalles negros- qué opinas estaría bien para la cena de hoy?

Me agrada… unnie mira- señalo hacia la puerta de la tienda a fuera estaba Jan Di comiendo helado con jun Pyo...- que hacen esos dos juntos…

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron hacia donde ellos estaban- hola pensé que estarías preparando todo con seo Hyun para el evento de esta noche- le dije un poco molesta a Jan Di

Si eso hacia cuando fui secuestrada por ellos – justo atrás de mi estaba Yi Jeong, Woo Bin y ji Hoo- como que fuiste secuestrada y Young Mi?- pregunte confundida.

Ella se dio la fuga en cuanto llegamos aquí – dijo encogiendo los hombros- creo que alguien la pone nerviosa- me susurro al oído mientras observaba a Woo Bin

Yo también lo creo- susurre a mi amiga quien me sonreía como si acabáramos de descubrir un gran secreto

Hey no saben que es de mala educación secretearse!- nos regañó jun Pyo y Jan Di y to reímos… él era como … oppa…

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
>Ya me está encantado conocerte<br>Dime todo o nada  
>En ti me aburro<br>Y ya quiero quererte  
>Ser adicta al amor<p>

Esa tarde la pasamos con los F4 fue una tarde divertida debo admitir me encanta estar con jun Pyo molestarlo… es muy diferente al resto de los niños mimados que he conocido… quizás solo quizás sea posible que mi suerte este cambiando…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Jamás he sido muy romántica  
>Pero necesito tus abrazos... oh oh oh<p>

Mono necesito tu ayuda…- me dijo jun Pyo entrando al comedor mientras yo inspeccionaba que estuviera limpio.

Que necesitas?- le pregunte sin mirarlo, mientras seguía examinando el lugar

Necesito que me acompañes a comprar un regalo para **Eun Jae **nona – susurro bajito como si temiera que alguien lo escuchase.

Por qué no le dices alguna de tus novias- le dije mirándole seria.

Cuáles novias?- me miro confundido- yo no tengo novia, ninguna chica frívola de aquí merece ser la novia del gran jun Pyo.

Al escucharlo decir eso mi corazón se llenó de alegría… y eso me preocupaba.

Está bien te acompañare- sonreí y lo mire con curiosidad- porque no le dijiste a Jan Di o alguno de tus amigos que te acompañara?

Les dije pero se negaron además Jan Di, Ga Eul y Young Mi dijeron que eras la que mejor gusto tenia de las cuatro- sonrió como niño pequeño… mejor gusto… si Ga Eul es la que por lo general nos viste a las cuatro algo raro pasaba aquí.

Te veo en el estacionamiento- sonrió y salió del comedor de prisa…

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
>Ya me está encantado conocerte<br>Dime todo o nada  
>En ti me aburro<br>Y ya quiero quererte  
>Oh<p>

Espere a jun Pyo como acordamos en el estacionamiento me sentía nerviosa ansiosa… mientras lo esperaba aparecieron mis amigas...

Hey ustedes?!- grite acercándome a ellas- me deben una explicación

Nosotras- señalaron las tres

Si ustedes por que le dijeron a jun Pyo que soy la que mejor gusto tienen de las cuatro si esa es Ga Eul.

Mmm nosotras cuando le dijimos eso a jun Pyo?- pregunto Jan Di confundida mirando a Young Mí y a Ga Eul

Yo no he hablado con Jun Pyo- dijo Ga Eul mirándome seria- lo juro

Ni yo es mas hoy ni siquiera lo he visto- secundo Jan Di mirando acusadoramente a Young Mi

Young Mi?- la mire seria pero ella solo me sonrió.

Cuando ella iba hablar Jun Pyo llego en su deportivo rojo…

Disfruta tu día unnie- sonrió y me aventó hacia el auto… jun Pyo se había bajado me abrió la puerta del auto como todo un caballero y después rodeo el auto y subió en el…

A donde iremos primero? `Pregunte nerviosa…

Iremos al centro comercial haber que encontramos- sonrió de lado mientras arrancaba el auto… por el retrovisor vi a mis amigas sonreír y levantar los pulgares… acaso ellas sabían algo que yo no?

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
>Ya me esta encantado conocerte<br>Dime todo o nada  
>En ti me aburro<br>Y ya quiero quererte  
>Ser adicta al amor<p>

Realmente mi suerte estaba cambiando jun Pyo es especial hoy he conocido un lado de él que me recuerda mucho a oppa…

Me está encantando conocer al rey sin corona del F4… creo que estoy empezando a querer a Jun Pyo… será eso posible… aun que es un hombre mayor un conserva su alma de niño...

En qué piensas mono?- me pregunto mientras me entregaba un café que había comprado en una cafetería cercana.

En nada en particular- sonreí y bebí un poco de mi café- sentémonos cerca de esa fuente si- sonreí la verdad estaba muy cansada técnicamente recorrimos todo el centro comercial.

Oye mono… quien es el oppa del que tanto hablan ustedes?- me pregunto jun Pyo de repente haciendo que casi me ahogara con mi café… la verdad casi no hablamos de el con nadie solo con nuestras familia el que el preguntara era un poso extraño.

Por qué lo preguntas?- Le mire de reojo mientras seguía tomando mi café de manera que no se diera cuenta que su pregunta había hecho que casi me ahogara.

Es curiosidad- dijo en contiendo los hombros- solo eso curiosidad…

Ser adicta al amor  
>Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte<br>Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte

Oppa fue como un hermano para nosotras…- sonreí- bueno más que eso… él fue nuestro primer amor era cuatro años mayor que nosotras.- suspire al recordarlo… a decir verdad a veces juro que a veces cuando veo a los F4. Puedo un poco de el en ellos.

Hablas de el en tiempo pasado por qué?- dijo mirándome con seriedad.

Bueno oppa murió hace seis meses- susurre mientras una traicionera lagrima escapaba de mi mejilla- así que es doloroso recordarle… quías por eso lo nombramos mucho- sonreí mientras que jun Pyo con su mano limpiaba la lagrima que había escapado de mis ojos.

Lo lamento mucho – susurro y me abrazo… realmente mi suerte había cambiado… Goo jun Pyo había cambiado mi suerte…


	7. CAPITULO 6: EVITANDO AL CASANOVA

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 6: EVITANDO AL CASANOVA

"Y su amor crecerá cada día mas y más, se dan cuanta que aun que estén separadas han estado buscándose siempre, ahora comprenden el porqué de la espera, el porqué de la alegría de vivir y por qué sus corazones no se cerraron a la llegada del amor, nunca.

Sus experiencias pasadas fueron la preparación del reencuentro."

**Ga Eul pov**

Mi pequeña hada estas usted bien?- me pregunto nana caridad entrado a mi habitación con una taza de te

Si nana no me pasa nada- susurre limpiando mis lágrimas desde que llegue del instituto me encerré en mi habitación y no quise salir.

Mi niña- sonrió y se acercó a mí y me abrazo- las conozco desde bebes fui yo quien les enseño hablar, a caminar… por favor mi niña Ga Eul no me mienta

Hay nana- ahí comenzó a llorar de nuevo- no he podido olvidarlo… desde hace dos años no lo he podido olvidar…

A quien mi niña?- me pregunto preocupada- al joven que conoció en suiza?

Si nana- dije sin dejar de llorar- hoy lo vi en el instituto… y fingió no conocerme

Mi niña- susurro separándose de mí y limpiando mis lágrimas- el destino rara vez da segundas oportunidades – sonrió para mí- en américa latina dice un dicho que dice: _**"déjalo ir si regresa es tuyo… si no vuelve es que nunca lo fue"**_, usted ya lo dejo ir hace dos años… si el la busca ahora sin que usted lo busque quiere decir que es ahora el momento para estar juntos.

Tu realmente lo crees nana- dije mirándola a los ojos

Como decía el joven Wei Yi el destino siempre sabe cómo llegar al camino correcto- sonrió y me acercó él te- mi niña baje a cenar algo sus unnies están muy preocupadas por usted…

Gracias nana- sonreí- demás a oppa no le agradaría verme a si verdad?

No mi niña a mi pequeño ángel no le agradaría- sonrió y salió de mi habitación…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Por ultimas vez Ga Eul deberías de dejar de evitarlo ya han pasado dos semanas- dijo Jan Di tomándome de la mano- no crees que estas exagerando?

Y que hago Jan Di?- pregunte triste- no quiero verlo no lo soportaría

Actúa como él lo hizo contigo- me dijo Jae Kyung poniendo una mano en mi hombro- se indiferente siempre lo haces con los chicos casanovas como el por qué, ser diferente solo porque es él?

Young Mi suspiro- trátalo como cualquier otro- sonrió- es lo mejor para ti

Justo en ese instante mi querido tormento apareció…

Mira quienes están aquí- dijo jun Pyo mirándonos a las cuatro- si son las celebridades de Europa mi lady`s- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Pero si son mis fenómenos favoritos- dijo Jae Kyung con sarcasmo mirando a jun Pyo de manera retadora

Basta Jae Kyung- dijo Jan Di poniéndose frente a Jae Kyung.

Vámonos – tomo amiga del brazo y comenzó a caminar con seguridad tal y como lo hacía en las pasarelas.

Ga Eul- Young Mí me tomo del brazo y me hizo reaccionar ya que no quitaba mi vista de Yi Jeong- debemos irnos- me susurro y comenzó a caminar con ella pasando a un lado de él.

Camina como lo haces en una pasarela- me susurro sin soltarme yo solo asentí y cambie mi manera de caminar, sentí como la mirada de Yi Jeong estaba fija en mi…

Puedo ver en tu mirada  
>tantas huellas de dolor<br>que alguien antes de mi te dejó.

Por favor Young Mi acompáñame a salón de arte- le suplique a mi amiga poniendo mi cara de cachorrito- te lo suplico

Ga Eul por que no puedes ir sola?- me dijo mientras la arrastraba por los pasillos del instituto

No quiero toparme con el niño miedoso de los F4- dije triste… sin soltarla moría de nervios de encontrármelo yo sola

Animo hay muchos chicos – me sonrió y me abraso- además recuerda que tenemos un ángel que nos cuida de los tarados como él.

Jajaja… si oppa viviera creo que Yi Jeong y jun Pyo sufrirían mucho- dije riendo mientras llagábamos al salón de arte

Oppa?... quien es oppa?- pregunto jun Pyo apareciéndose de repente

Young Mi suspiro y se quedó callada, mientras yo no sabía que contestar- les hice una pregunta quién es su oppa?

Mmm por que no le preguntas a Jae Kyung- le contesto Young Mi mirándolo y sonriendo- o quizás Jan Di te diga… aunque para eso yo le pediría a ji Hoo que le preguntara- dije mirándome- no crees Ga Eul?

Si, si exacto bueno llevamos prisa nos vemos- tome del brazo a mi amiga y entramos rápidamente al salón- porque tanto interés?- susurre mientras buscaba un cuadro

Mmm la verdad no lo sé- suspiro y tomo mi celular- aunque yo que tú me daba prisa no sea que mande a al niño miedoso y al súper héroe a investigar- miro de reojo mientras yo tensaba ante esa posibilidad - ahí si estarás sola.

Ash Young Mi- le dije acercándome y mirándola fijamente- enserio a veces pienso que eres como el bombero versión femenina

Jajajaja… oye yo no tengo a nadie a quien salvar – dijo riéndose

Y si lo tuvieras?- dije mirándole- yo creo que esa persona destinada para ti está muy cerca.

Vez Yi Jeong te dije que este salón estaba ocupado- dijo Woo Bin mientras entraba por la puerta con Yi Jeong.

Te lo advertí- me susurro y se levantó de su lugar- te veo en el estacionamiento- me sonrío y dirigió hacia la puerta dejándome a mi muerta de miedo- mmm caballeros?- dijo con un abismo de duda en la voz- compromiso.- les dije parándose frente a los dos.

Young Mi- le llame a pesar de estar nerviosa trate de controlar mis nervios lo mejor que pude y opte por usar una pose de mayor confianza la misma que usaba cuando estaba en una pasarela

Si?- dijo mirándome y sonriéndome

Por favor podrías quedarte o acaso les tienes miedo?- dije con algo de ironía en la voz

Miedo yo de quién?- dijo mirando a todos lados- no inventes pero te lo demostrare me que daré- sonrío y volvía su lugar- contenta

Realmente muy feliz- dije regresando a mi pintura

Yi Jeong y Woo Bin solo nos observaron con cara de incredulidaridad

Yi Jeong se acercó a mí mientras Woo Bin se sentaba al lado de Young Mí…

Valla eres una excelente pintora- dijo Yi Jeong sonriéndome mientras yo utilizaba todo mi auto control para evitar mirarlo.

Gracias por el cumplido señor So- dije sin dejar de mirar mi cuadro

Señor So?- dijo confundido- vamos Ga Eul…-

Auch! qué te pasa ese es mi pie!- grito un tanto molesto Woo Bin haciendo que Yi Jeong dejara de verme

Woo Bin estas bien?- pregunto Yi Jeong quien no se alejaba de mi

Si no te preocupes- susurro – tu ven conmigo- dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Young Mí y la sacaba del salón- Yi Jeong te veo en sala…- sin más se alejó de nosotros…

Bueno ahora estamos solos – sonrió como un niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura

Mmm debería importarme estar a solas contigo?- dije sin dejar de pintar…

Oye Ga Eul tranquilízate- sonrió con su deslumbrante sonrisa- te vez linda y amenazante cuando estas molesta- acercó su mano y coloco detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello suelto

Tome su mano y la aleje de mi- mira Yi Jeong, se que eres de los que creen que todas chicas caerán a sus pies solo por decirles palabras bonitas- rio para sí mismo al verse descubierto- ya no soy la Ga Eul que se dejó engañar por el casanova así que olvidemos esta conversación…

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Aún es mucha la distancia  
>nos separa tu temor<br>abre un poco de ti por favor.

Te veo más relajada- sonrió Young Mi tomaba asiento a mi lado en el comedor- creo que al fin as decido olvidar al niño miedoso.

Más bien dejare que me que el poco a poco a poco se dé cuenta de su error- sonríe mientras los F4 hacían su entrada triunfal al comedor..

Ash!- dijo Jae Kyung sentados frente a mí con Jan Di- ni que fueran súper estrellas

No pero casi lo son- dijo Jan Di observándoles con mucha atención

Aun si, no sé qué les ven todas estas locas- dijo Young Min molesta

No sé por qué levante la vista y me topé con la mira penetrante de Yi Jeong. No soporte su mirada y baje la vista como una niña pequeña a la acaban de regañar.

Ga Eul, estas bien?- me pregunto Jan Di mirándome con cierta ternura

Si unnie- sonreí si bien sabia Jan Di y Jae Kyung son mu sobre protectoras conmigo y Young Mi debía tener cuidado aunque… Yi Jeong el… el solía confundirme muy a menudo…. Que con Jan D de ir a comer a un restaurante de avena donde habíamos ido hace pocos días el chef era muy amable con nosotras a demás solía leernos la fortuna...

Estaba buscando a Jan Di cuando me topé con Woo Bin…

Hey girl!...- se acercó a mí- como estas miss Ga Eul?

Hola su… Woo Bin- sonreí mirándolo- bien y tu… y tus conquistas?- mirándolo solo

Jajajaja mis conquistas no bien a la escuela mis Ga Eul- sonrió y me miro a los ojos- hasta ahora ninguna de este instituto me ha gustado...

Hoo ya veo- dije pensativa, él se dio cuenta y me cambio el tema.

Por cierto lamento lo que Yi Jeong te hizo- susurro sacándome de mis pensamientos

He no te preocupes- sonríe mirándole a los ojos, Woo Bin realmente decía esas palabras de corazón- ya lo he superado...

Segura Yi Jeong es como un niño pequeño que tiene miedo al amor- sonrió para mí- deberías acercarte a el ahora que el destino a cruzado sus caminos de nuevo…

No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir  
>que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir.<p>

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Si pudieras saber  
>lo que yo sé de ti sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí.<p>

Después de varios días de evitar a Yi Jeong he decidido que daré lo mejor de mí para no a reprenderme… con esto no quiere que buscare a Yi Jeong simplemente dejare que él se hacer que es hora del que el ratón deje de tenerle miedo al gato…

Miss Ga Eul- me saludo Woo Bin quien estaba a acompañado por los demás F4

Hola Woo Bin… chicos- sonreí mientras caminaba a mi clase de arte.

Que milagro que el día de hoy no huyes?- me pregunto Jun Pyo mirándome con curiosidad… debo decir que un que es despistado a veces y un poco tonto aceptara algunos detalles más rápido que otros.

Digamos que ya decidí que el ratón enfrentara al gato- me gire y les di la mejor de mis sonrisas- además el gato no es más que un gatito miedoso- y sin más entre a mi clase. Dejando los mirados de los chicos fijas en Yi Jeong.

Si pudieras sentir  
>lo que siento por ti<br>sufrirías porque yo  
>no soy feliz. <p>

Hoy te mas linda que otros días- susurro Yi Jeong a mi oído mientras estaba en clase de arte

Gracias – sonreí mientras seguía pintando... mi corazón esta emocionado… pero mi cabeza dice ten cuidado recuerda es un casanova y solo nos lastimara… justo cuando esta con esos pensamientos su celular sonó…

Hola Jan Heecomo estas- dijo con voz melosa, en se precisó momento mi corazón se hizo chiquito y mi mente no para de repetir te lo dije… me sentía molesta conmigo misma, pero no iba dejar que me viera así…

Tal vez deba darte tiempo  
>esperar ese momento<br>en que al fin nos coincida el amor 

UN DIA DESPUES…

Miss Ga Eul- me saludo Yi Jeong con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro acercando se a mí.

Hola Yi Jeong- le brinde la mejor de mis sonrisas- como estas?

Bien gracias… me preguntaba si te gustaría a acompañarme a la galería de mi familia haber mi nueva exposición?- dijo sin dejar de mirarme

Yo lo siento Yi Jeong pero hoy tengo una cita otro día estaría- sonreí y me aleje del…

Quizás si es nuestro destino estaremos juntos por ahora adiós Yi Jeong…

No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir  
>que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir.<p>

Si pudieras saber  
>lo que yo sé de ti sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí. <p>

Aun no sé cómo deje que me convenciera de salir con él, Gong Soo Pyo es un chico guapo, pero no como Yi Jeong, caballeroso, amable, pero, para mi desgracia no es Yi Jeong… quizás esto me cause problemas pero no sé qué más hacer nunca había salido con otro chico para olvidar otro siento que estoy metida en un lio… en mi mente y en mi corazón solo existe Yi Jeong.

Me siento incomoda y el nota… demonios que hago para irme de una bendita vez… estoy en el cine con el pero mi mente esta con Yi Jeong. Mi corazón no lo tengo aquí está junto con mi mente y mi alma con Yi Jeong… si tan solo el tonto se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos…

Oh porque esto no me esta pasando Soo Pyo está muy cerca no, no quiero me bese no el… mmm que hago como escapo… Yi Jeong por que no estás aquí justo ahora…

No sé cómo o donde saliste pero gracias al cielo escuchaste mi llamado…

Si pudieras sentir  
>lo que siento por ti<br>sufrirías porque yo  
>no soy feliz.<p>

Aunque intentes ocultarlo no lo sabes fingir  
>tus besos no me pueden mentir.<p>

Yi Jeong aprecio justo cuando Soo Pyo estaba a punto de besarme… me saco del cine ahora estamos en su auto rumbo a mi casa…

Ga Eul explícame por qué de todos los idiotas del instituto tenías que salir con él?!- me pregunto molesto mientras conducía a alta velocidad.

La verdad estaba muy aliviada de que el me haya salvado… pero ahora estaba muerta de miedo nunca lo había visto así de molesto y conduciendo tan rápido…

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- dije seria… no sé de donde saque el valor para hablar- yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera...

De repente Yi Jeong freno el auto y me miro… no se cómo explicar su mirada era un mezcla de coraje, celos, amor?... no o si… Yi Jeong realmente me amara... no tengo que descartar esa idea... sin embargo el parece debatirse entre algo y no sé qué sea… no sé qué ha pasado solo que los labios de Yi Jeong son muy suaves y cálidos… su beso des demandante tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y correspondo el beso… el realmente besa bien mejor que lo que recordaba… si no paro esto dejara una cicatriz que nunca podre borrar… pero al diablo la verdad quiero disfrutar este momento al máximo aunque esto me lleve al mismo infierno…

Él se separa de mi- Ga Eul yo… yo lo siento te llevare a casa- dijo nervioso, confundido y asustado muy asustado...

No digo nada permanezco en silencio asimilando lo que ha pasado ni siquiera yo me la creo…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Si pudieras saber  
>lo que yo sé de ti sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí.<p>

Si pudieras sentir  
>lo que siento por ti<br>sufrirías porque yo  
>no soy feliz.<p>

Ha pasados dos semanas... no nos hemos visto… debo ser masoquista o algo si.

Ahora es el que me evita… si tan solo el supiera que yo no tengo miedo de el… no temo a nada estando a su lado pero como hacerlo saber… como vencer los muros que se niño miedoso ha forjado…

Como hacerle ver que a mi lado el sería feliz…


	8. CAPITULO 7: LA RUIDOSA JAN DI

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 7: LA RUIDOSA JAN DI

" Las almas gemelas se atraen mas fácilmente cuando los dos tienen buen humor, son activos, vivaces, conversan largamente, la música los transporta a su lugar original.

Buscan el extasis y lo disfrutan."

**Ji Hoo pov.**

Estaba buscando donde dormir últimamente no había ningún lugar tranquilo, y eso ya me estaba desesperando, además estaba esa chica que había conocido… no supe como mis pasos me llevaron a la escalera de incendios… era extraño pero enserio sentí como una extraña fuerza me llevaba a asta ahi, no supe en que momento me quede dormido… hasta que escuche sus gritos…

Te odio GoGum Pyo!- gritaron con furia- odio esta maldita escuela! odio esto!- el grito estaba lleno de desesperación, lo que mas me impreciono fue que era el grito de una chica…

Poco a poco me levante y vi como la chica sentaba en el piso y escondia su rostro entre sus brazos- No es gum Pyo-le dije mientras subia las escaleras, ella levanto la mirada, era la misma chica con la que me había encontrado hace poco esa que no podía sacar de mi mente -es Jun Pyo- dije corrigiéndola mientras apartaba la vista de ella..

Gracias por el dato- me dijo con voz llorosa escondiendo su cara de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Estas bien?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado. No sabia por que pero sentía la necesitad de cuidar de ella.

No te importa o sí?- dijo en un susurro sin levantar la cara.

Mmm tienes razón no me importa- suspire con pesadez, sin moverme de mi lugar- pero aun así me gustaría saber qué te pasa-le dije tocando mi brazo y dándome cuenta que estaba empapada- pero si estas empapada- susurre y me quite mi chamarra para dársela.

Que… que haces?- me pregunto confundida mirándome a los ojos.

Mmm… trato de evitar que te de una pulmonía- dije sonriendo. Mientras le ayudaba acolocarsela bien…

Muchas gracias- dijo brindándome una media sonrisa… la tome de la mano- ven te dare un te caliente – dije llevándola a la sala de los F4.. justo cuando entrabamos sus amigas estaban ahi. Discutiendo con jun pyo…

Mira quien habla tú eres igual que yo- dijo mirando a una de las chicas- así que no eres nadie para criticarme

Como te atreves a decirle eso a mí unnie!- grito molesta la chica venia conmigo , se hacerco peligrosamente a jun Pyo y le dio una patada giratoria...

Jan Di!- gritaron al unísono sus amigas mientras yo y los chicos la mirábamos estupefactos… solo una persona se había enfrentado a jun pyo y lo había golpeado y ese había sido weiyi…

No vuelvas a decir que mi unnie es como tú- dijo molesta- ella jamás aria lo que tú has hecho -dijo mirándonos a todos – ninguna de nosotras nunca aria que alguna persona intentara suicidarse…

Justo en se momento sentí que un valde de agua fría me había caído ensima…

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada nos quedamos callados… hasta yi Jeong hablo…

No fue nuestra culpa… - dijo el con la mirada en piso- el chico ya tenia problemas…

No, nos interesa- dijo ella sin mirarnos- chicas vámonos… tomo a su amiga del brazo

Ese dia medite mucho lo que había pasado… al dia siguiente busque a Jan di como loco y la encontré en las escaleras…

Hola- dije con una media sonrisa- ella segiro y me miro apenada.

Hola yo… yo lo siento- dijo en susurro-y me extendió una bolsa- gracias por haberme prestado tu chamarra

No fue nada- sonreí y tome la bolsa- sobre lo del chico…

Yo lo siento no de decir nada mil disculpas- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.

Después de ese dia mi relación con jan di mejoro mucho…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Caminábamos rumbo al comedor del instituto, haciendo bromas entre nosotros creo que nunca dejaremos de ser unos niños y es que, somos hermanos…

Todo bien men?- me pregunto woobin mientras caminábamos

Si todo bien por que la pregunta?- le pregunte mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro, si bien me llevo muy bien con el no es la misma confianza que tengo con jun pyo… aun que suene raro

No se últimamente sonries mucho- dijo encojiendo los hombros.

Si de hecho te vez mas alegre- comento yi Jeong caminando de espaldas para verme.

Quizás se deba a cierta chica gritona – dijo jun pyo haciendo un gentos- la misma que tiene una buena patada…

Jajajaja- todos estallamso en risas cuando recordamos como Jan Di habai golpeado a Jun pyo

Eso fue muy graciosos- comento woobin sujetando su estomago.

Me recordó a wei yi- dijo yi Jeong mirándome- no crees ji hoo

Si a mi también me lo recordó- dije con una sonrisa al recordar a nuestro amigo.

Deseguro ahorita estaría peor que nosotros.- dijo woobin dejando de reir.

Entramos al comedor… cuando vi a Jan Di… justo mis ojos se posaron en ella vi algo que no podía creer… sali con rapidez del comer dejando confundidos a los chicos.

Jun pyo Salio de tras de mi para ver que había su cedido- ji hoo estas bien?- me miro preocupado, mientras yo me recargaba en la pared…

Crees en los fantasmas?- le pregunte mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había visto.

Mmm por que lo dices?- me pregunto con seriedad

Acabo de ver el fantasma de weiyi justo de tras de jan Di- susurre, mientras abria los ojos muy lentamente

Jun pyo me miro muy sorprendido- ji hoo quizás lo imaginaste veníamos hablando de el- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

Si quizás- suspire mientras comenzaba a caminar. Cuando entre de nuevo al comerdor. Jan Di ya no estaba…

Se salio después de que saliste- me dijo yi Jeong al darse cuenta que buscaba a jan Di con la mirada…

Come algo y después vas a buscarla- me sugirió woobin. Lo primero que pensé fue deseguro jae Kyung le hizo algo. A si que fui a buscarla a la escalera de emergencias

Cuando iva llegando escuche un grito de jan Di. - tienes que buscar una manera de sacarte de la cabeza a ese chico que ni siquiera te mira… ash!- grito con mas fuerza… un chico quien podría ser el chico que le gusta a Jan Di. pense mientras salía por la puerta hacia donde ella estaba.

Ahora que te hizo Jae Kyung?- le pregunte mientras salía hacia donde ella estaba y le sonreia

No ella esta vez no me hizo nada- me dijo tratando de sonar indiferente. seria por ese chico que le gusta… no se por que un sentimiento extraño esta en mi corazón como si algo se estuviera rompiendo por dentro.

Entonces por que estas molesta?- le pregunte un tanto confundido. acaso serea por ese chico… mmm tengo que averiguar de quien se trata. Pensé para mi mismo

Por nada, voy tarde mi clase platicamos otro día- entro al pasillo muy rápido me pregunto que tendrá…

Camine un largo rato hasta que llegue al invernadero que wei yi había creado para nosotros años atrás…

Asi que no soy el único pensativo el dia de hoy- susurro yi jeong mientras se hacercaba ami con una lila en la mano.

Asi quien mas estuvo por aquí hoy?- le pregunte mientras tomaba un rociador para regar las rosas blancas.

Jun pyo y woo bin se acaban de ir- dijo tomando otro rociador y ayudándome- tu que tienes?

Mmm nada solo que … no olvidalo- dije con sonrisa tranto de no darle importancia a mis pansamientos.

Estas seguro?... quizás yo pueda ayudarte- me dijo mientras me mojaba la cara.

Oye- dije esquibandolo y empezando a mojarlo también

Jajaja, diem o no dejare de mojarte- dijo mientras se escondia como niño pequeño.

Estabien te dire pero para- dije cubriéndome con mis manos- yi jeong a veces eres peor que jun pyo.

Que puedo decir- dijo sonirendo-juntarme con ellos me afecta.

Jajaja si se nota- sonreí y mire a mi amigo

Bien ahora dime que pasa?- dijo pasándome un pañuelo- por que esa cara hoy estabas bien sonriente y de repente puf,,,

Nada… bueno si necesito averiguar algo- le dije son mirarlo…

Que necesitas?- dijo woo bin quien entraba al invernadero con jun pyo

Quiero averiguar quien es el chico que le gusta a Jan Di- les dije lo mas rápido posible.

Eso no será sencillo- dijo jun pyo sentándose en una banca- recuerden que no nos llevamos muy bien con ninguna de ellas.

Será difícil pero no imposible- comento woo bin- tranquilo bro te ayudaremos….

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Ji Hoo!-mientras caminaba por el instituto con los chicos escuche como jan di me llamaba y detuve mi paso- oye me podrías ayudar con esta tarea es que no entiendo nada por favor- me dijo poniendo su cara de niña buena. Cuando llego hasta donde yo estaba

Valla Ji Hoo- sonrió Yi Jeong mirándola- no sabía que ahora eras tutor

Y si así fuera no creo que te afecte Yi Jeong o sí?- dije mirando la tarea de jan di sin prestar muy atención.-Mira Jan di estos se hace así- le dije explicándole uno de los problemas- vez está muy fácil- no sabia por que se le complicaba si realmente era muy sencillo.

Si claro… ya veo muchas gracias Ji Hoo- jan di me sonrio y regreso a su clase.

Hay ji hoo!- grito de repente yi jeong haciendo saltar a jun pyo y dejándonos sordos a woo bin y a mi.- no puedo creerlo eres tu!

Que?.. nos miramos jun pyo, woo bin y yo. Sin comprender lo que yi jeong decía.

Tu eres el chico que le gusta a jan di- dijo palmeando mi espalda- es tan obvio- dijo a un sonriendo.

Por que lo dices?- le pregunto jun pyo mirándolo a los ojos.

El problemas era muy sencillo y por lo que pude ver el primero lo resolvió muy bien y era un poco mas complicado.

Entonces solo era un escusa para hablar con el?- dijo woobien meditando la situación…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Ok bro- me dijo woo bin quien tenía un plan para confirmar si lo que decía yi Jeong era verdad.- está en la biblioteca con las demás todo lo grabaremos así que tu natural te darás cuenta si lo que piensa yi Jeong es verdad o no.

Claro que es verdad conozco a las mujeres lo sufriente- dijo un poco molesto el aludido.

Bueno eso lo confirmaremos Casanova- dijo jun Pyo poniendo una mano en mi hombro- que empiece la operación celos…

Entre a la biblioteca como siempre y un montón de niñas locas me acosaron trate de ser como siempre indiferente… no sabía si jan di me miraba o no… eso era muy frustrante.

Estuve ahí un buen rato platicando con alguna de las chicas, mirando algunos libros, sin acercarme a jan di ya que según woo bin eso causaría una reacción en ella. La verdad eso era un poco molesto. Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí hacia la sala del F4.

Hasta que llegas creí que tendría que sacarte yo mismo de ahí- me dijo jun Pyo en broma.

Ya estoy aquí así que…- dije mirándoles a los tres mientras sentaba en una de los sofás.

Míralo por ti mismo- dijo woo bin reproduciendo el video para mi, en el note como jan di no de jaba de mirarme… a veces su mirada era como de tristeza, de enojo, tierna…

Te lo dije eres tu el chico que le gusta- me dijo yi Jeong sonriendo- un Casanova nunca se equivoca.

Ji hoo- me hablo jun Pyo serio haciendo desviar la mirada de la pantalla- te gusta jan di?... mira que si te gusta y es solo por un rato está bien… pero… recuerda no puedes enamorarte…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Yeah, kiss kiss

Gin ggoom chuh rum, like a star, nuh mahn gi da ryut dun guh ya  
>Ee se sang geuh uh ddun nu gu doh nothing's better<p>

Hoy era un día diferente, no sé si sea por los sentimientos nuevos que mi corazón esta comenzado albergar. Hoy solo quiero pasar el día con Jan Di.

Coffee han jan eh yuh yu doh  
>Nul bo ruh ga neun bal guh reum doh<br>Uh neuh se ik sook hae jin gi bbeum in gul  
>Ee run ne ga ah nin de<br>Ee run juk ee up neun de  
>Nuh ra suh geuh re <p>

Incluso mi café sabe diferente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, solo ella está en mi mente ahora ya quiero verla. No importa lo que el futuro me depare solo quiero estar con ella, ella es mi sol…

Oh, I won't stop  
>I'm loving you<br>Sek ee ba ra ji ahn neun ggoom eul geuh ril su it ge  
>To love with you<br>Oh jik nuh mahn ee jool su it neun ha na eh magic for us

Es que ella cambia mi vida completa, su forma de ser me está enseñando una parte de mí que no conocía y que anhelo conocer… solo ella puede ayudarme.

Kiss kiss  
>I want your kiss kiss<br>Dal kom han kiss kiss  
>Oh, baby, baby<br>I wanna kiss kiss  
>I need your kiss kiss<br>Dool mahn eh kiss kiss  
>Oh, baby, baby <p>

Cuando estoy cerca de ella no puedo evitar querer besarla, pero no me atrevo… aun tengo miedo que lo que mis amigos dicen no sea verdad aun que, ella con sus actos me demuestra que es probable que eso sea verdad, ha jan di si supieras que a veces me vuelves loco…

TV chuh rum, like a dream, ju in gong ee dwen gut ga ta  
>Ee se sang ee ran mu de wi eh sun nuh wa na<br>Jo eun young hwa ga na ohl dde  
>Se ro oon eum ak ee na ohl dde myun<br>Je il mun juh seng gak na neun ge nuh in gul  
>Ee run nam jan ah nin de<br>Ee run juk eun chuh eum in de  
>Nuh ni gga geuh re<p>

Hola Jan di- le salude con una sonrisa tan solo con verla y estar alado de ella me hacía sentir feliz.

Hola Ji Hoo- sonrío feliz y triste, justo cuando veo ese tipo de sonrisas en su rostro deseo poder decirle lo mucho que me gusta pero, soy un cobarde y no me atrevo, ya que no quiero perder su amistad.

Te pasa algo?- le pregunte un poco preocupado

Estoy es solo que… extraño nadar- me dijo en susurro se veía muy triste quise abrazarla pero no sabía como tomaría mi abrazo…

Mmm tu nadas?- no sabía que ella nadaba, con razón sus amigas la llamaban nutria, además me había dado cuenta que ama estar cerca del agua,- no lo sabía nunca te he visto en la piscina...

No nadaba… desde hace cuatro años no lo hago por culpa de una lesión en mi hombro- susurro tratando de controlar sus emociones, se notaba mucho que eso le gustaba, a si que la mire con curiosidad y tristeza- no te preocupes- me dijo con una sonrisa poco convencible de que estaba bien,

Ji Hoo- me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos

Si Jan di?- le dije mirándola a los ojos, he notado que cuando hago eso ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada - me enseñarías a andar en moto?- me dijo de repente…

En moto?!- conteste sorprendido y preocupado- porque es algo peligroso para una chica como tú…- susurre, jan di es una chica frágil como se le ocurre que le enseñare andar en moto no, no. Mil veces no

Anda Ji Hoo por favor ensáñame andar en moto- me dijo suplicando, así me suplique mil veces no, antes muerto que verla en una moto - no puede ser más difícil que andar en patines…

Algún día- le conteste serio…- en todo caso si tanto te gusta las motos entre que ser tu chofer… - le dije en susurro tirando que no me escuchara- además antes muerto que verte en una moto- dije con un hilo de voz. Además no es mala idea hacerle de chofer… creo que hasta me conviene.

Dijiste algo?- me pregunto… uff por suerte no me escucho

Nada que cuando quieras salir en moto me avises- le dije mientras bajaba las escalares para dormir la siesta… aun que siendo sincero estando cerca de ella ultimo que hago es dormir…


	9. CAPITULO 8 LA SILENCIOSA YOUNG MÍ

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 8: LA SILENCIOSA YOUNG MÍ

"Hacer el amor es una experiencia que cobra un inusitado significado y en un indescriptible instante de esa unión, logran reconocer a través de sus ojos, el alma que estaban buscando y entonces…

¡Sabrás que esa es tu otra mitad! "

Woo Bin pov

Caminaba con Yi Jeong cerca del salón de arte cuando nos encontramos a Jun Pyo,

Yo, yo bro… porque esa cara?- le pregunte a Jun Pyo se veía pensativo.

Necesito que investiguen quien es el oppa del que tanto hablan las chicas- dijo mirándonos a mí y a Yi Jeong.

Mmm te refieres a las divas?- le pregunto Yi Jeong mirándolo con curiosidad.

Si, Ga Eul y Young Mi están en el salón de arte investiguen quien es el- nos dijo con voz autoritaria.

Claro jefe- le dije de broma haciendo un saludo militar.

Ya vamos- me jalo Yi Jeong – está loco ni por favor nos dijo.

Ya sabes cómo es Jun Pyo, cuando le has escuchado decir la palabra mágica- dije sonriendo

Creo nunca- sonrió también Yi Jeong.- Es mas dudo que sepa que significa esa palabra.

Estábamos llegando al salón de arte cuando escuchamos voces.

Creo que están aquí – le susurre a Yi Jeong mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

No yo creo que ya se fueron- me dijo dando unos pasos hacia tras.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban Ga Eul y Young Mi platicando- Vez Yi Jeong te dije que este salón estaba ocupado- le dije mientras entraba por la puerta con Yi Jeong.

Young Mi se acerco a Ga Eul y le susurro algo que no escuchamos, se alejo de ella y le dijo - te veo en el estacionamiento- le sonrió y se dirigió hacia nosotros dejando ahí a Ga Eul- Mmm caballeros?- dijo con un abismo de duda- compromiso.- nos miro a los dos.

Young Mí- Ga Eul la llamo y tomo posición diferente a la que suele tener.

Si?- dijo mirándola y sonriéndole

Por favor podrías quedarte o acaso les tienes miedo?- le dijo con algo de ironía en la voz

Young Mi, sonrío - miedo yo de quién?- dijo mirando a todos lados- no inventes pero te lo demostrare me que daré- sonrío y volvía a su lugar- contenta

Realmente muy feliz- le dijo Ga Eul regresando a tu pintura

Yi Jeong y yo las observamos incrédulos esas chicas eran un enigma para nosotros hace unos minutos Ga Eul parecía asustada y ahora se ve diferente más segura, Young Mi no está muy a gusto que digamos pero aun así se quedo. Voltee haber a Yi Jeong y nos acercamos a las chicas.

Yi Jeong se acercó a Ga Eul mientras que yo se sentaba al lado de Young Mí…

No te aburres con ese celular?- le dijo mientras le quitaba el celular de la mano. No entendía como ese celular podía entretenerla tanto.

Y tú no te aburres de meterte donde no te llaman?- me cuestiono mientras me quitaba su celular. No sé cuando respire su aroma era muy diferente a las otras chicas. Definitivamente esta chica era todo un misterio.

La verdad no- le conteste sonriendo de lado- por cierto Hajee te ha vuelto a molestar?- le pregunte parándome frente a ella con la mirada seria. La verdad no sabía porque eso me molestaba de sobre manera.

Mmm quien el intento de hombre que trato de besarme?- me contesto mirándome a los ojos y sosteniéndome la mirada…dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, puedo decir que los ojos de Young Mi puedo ver pureza y bondad.

Si el mismo- le dije sin perturbarme, esta chica es un gran enigma cualquier otra persona en su lugar abría bajado la mira, no ella no era me enfrentaba.

Se levanto de su lugar y se paro frente a mi quedando su rostro muy cerca del mío- si aun no logro deshacerme de él y ni del baboso que me vio el trasero por casi una hora me deje en paz- sonrío y me piso el pie

Auch! qué te pasa ese es mi pie!- grite un tanto molesto, esa chica estaba loca.

Woo Bin estas bien?-me pregunto Yi Jeong quien no se alejaba de Ga Eul

Si no te preocupes- conteste en susurro – tu ven conmigo-la tome del brazo y la saque del salón- Yi Jeong te veo en sala…- sin más Salí de ahí furioso

Oye que te pasa?!- grito furiosa- acaso estás loco, como te atreves a tratarme de esa forma?!

Y tu como te atreves a pisarme!- le grito en el pasillo mientras no la soltaba hasta que salimos a una terraza

Tu eres un tonto para que te metes donde no te llaman-me dijo cruzando los brazos dándome la espalda. Ash… esta mujer, pero tiene razón porque demonios me meto donde no me llaman…

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Min Ji hasta que apareces- le dije un tanto molesto a la chica que estaba frente a mi- dime que información me tienes.

Cuál es la prisa príncipe Song?- me pregunto con una sonrisa tratando de parecer sexy

No estoy de humor para tus tonterías- le dije sin mirarla- así que dime de una vez.

Huy que carácter necesitas quien te aguante un buen raund?- me susurro al oído mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío en un intento de seducción.

No eres mi tipo y lo sabes- le dije de manera fría alejándola de mi.

Tú te lo pierdes- dijo molesta mientras miraba sus uñas

Min Ji?- le hable apretando los dientes.

Tu amiga… dijo haciendo unas comillas con las manos- es Ji Hoo versión femenina.

Como no te entiendo explícate- dije sin comprender bien lo que decía.

Ash… hombre tenias que ser.- me miro molesta- haber préstame atención… Hai Young Mi es callada y muy reservada, solo habla con sus amigas y por lo visto contigo.- dijo mirándome con desagrado-su madre es una chef internacional, su padre fue el dueño de la fundación Bll & Melinda Gates Fundación – tomo aire y siguió hablando- así tiene una hermana mayor llamada Zhe Zhe, Mmm que mas… así esta es la primera vez que está en un instituto ya que ella y sus amigas siempre han tomado clases particulares con los mejores maestros de Europa.

Aun no comprendo en que se parece a Ji Hoo?- dije aun confundido.

Min Ji se veía molesta y suspiro- ellas cuatro como ustedes los F4- dijo mirando la ventana- Jan di es la líder todas la siguen, es como Jun Pyo versión chica y menos arrogante. Young Mi es como Ji Hoo callada, seria y reservada. Jea Kyung es como Yi Jeong coqueta, seductora. Ga Eul es un poco parecida a ti- la mire sorprendido como esa inocente chica seria parecida a mí, Min Ji sonrió al ver mi cara- si es la que mantiene al grupo unido es como el eje de ellas.

Oooh ya veo- dije meditando sus palabra.

Bien ya cumplí ahora tu cumple- dijo con una sonrisa- quiero mi cita con Jun Pyo mañana y nada de peros, o te acordaras de mi toda tu vida Song Woo Bin- me dijo seria y se fue de ahí..

Salí hacia uno de los pasillos cuando vi a Young Mi y no me pude resistir el impulso de molestarla. - Oye tú, si tú la callada!- le dije mientras caminaba con Jae Kyung- si tú la de las colitas de caballo, no crees que ese peinado es muy infantil.- se veía tan tierna con ese peinado.

Oye pedazo de…- iba a empezar a pelear conmigo Jae Kyung cuando ella la corto

Me hablas a mí?- me dijo señalándose, se veía un poco molesta. La verdad no se pero me gusta verla así.

Si a quien más- le dije riéndome mientras muchos estudiantes nos observaban

Perdón pero yo no hablo con tarados que se creen súper héroes- me dijo dándome una sonrisa que me dejo embobado- así que compromiso...- tomo a Jae Kyung del brazo y camino con ella.

Yo me quede ahí como idiota viéndolas irse, mientras a mí alrededor escuche muchos murmullos…

Viste como Hai Young Mi discutía con el- dijo un chico cercas de mi.

Es raro ella, nunca habla con los chicos los evita a toda costa- dijo otro quien me miraba de reojo…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...

Me encontraba con Ji Hoo en la sala del f4, platicando…

Últimamente te veo un poco cambiado.- Ji Hoo me miro muy suspicazmente.

Estoy bien-sonreí, la verdad yo también siento que he cambiado un poco.

A mí no me engañas- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos- te conozco muy bien, sabes que puedes contarme que sucede.

Lo sé Ji Hoo- sonreí, si bien mi relación con Ji Hoo no es muy cercana como con Yi Jeong, sé que puedo contarle cualquier cosa y no me juzgara, ni me reprochara nada.- gracias

Estábamos tranquilos cuando Young Mi entro gritando a la sala de descanso del F4-Song Woo Bin!- grito mientras entraba a la sala.

Los dos le miramos confundidos mientras ella sostenía un muñeca vestida de bebe con su mamila. Ahí comprendí por que su furia. Cuando vi su cara no pude evitar sonreí internamente

Minutos después llego Jae Kyung- Young Mi estas muy alterada por favor cálmate- le dijo su amiga tratando de calmarla, ella solo volteo a verla

Qué es esto?!- me pregunto molesta para mi suerte fue ji Hoo le contesto, con tal calma y despreocupación tratando de contener la risa, haciéndola enojar mas.

Eso es una muñeca bebe- dijo ji Hoo mientras Young Mi lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Que sucede? Pregunto Yi Jeong mientras se acercaba a nosotros, basto una mirada de ji Hoo para que entendiera que debía quedarse callado y no preguntar.

Song Woo Bin por qué demonios dejaste esto en mi casillero!- grito de nuevo, se veía furiosa, no se me gusta ver los gesto que hace cuando está molesta.- contesta!- me volvió a gritar desesperada.

Young MI?- escuche la voz de Ga Eul acercarse

Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo jun Pyo confundido- que hacen aquí reunidos los cinco?

Estoy esperando una respuesta?!- dijo furiosa sin hacer casa ni Ga Eul, ni Jun Pyo.

Young Mi – Jan Di quien venía con Ga Eul y Jun Pyo se acercó a ella y le tomo mi mano para tranquilizarla- que es esto?- de su mano tomo una nota. La nota que había dejado como parte de mi inocente broma, y la leyó - para Hai Young Mi como te gusta tanto parecer una niña pequeña te dejo esto así algún día podremos jugar al papa y la mama con cariño Song Woo Bin.

Todos nos miraron. Ok lo reconozco quizás me excedí un poco, ahora que lo pienso parecía como si me quisiera a costar con ella… Oooh maldición eso es…

Woo Bin? Hablo ji Hoo muy sereno y tranquilo. Sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ash… es solo una broma no lo decía enserio- les conteste un tanto apenado con voz de niño regañado

Si claro- dijo Yi Jeong el cual no sabía si reír o que darse serio- ni yo bromeo con eso

Mientras las chicas permanecieron calladas asimilando lo que Jan Di había leído. Minutos después se marcharon con una Young Mi muy enojada.

Oye Woo Bin si te gusta díselo pero no le mandes indirectas tan directas- me dijo Jun Pyo tratando de hacer broma.

Ash… como crees que me gusta- dije serio. "Será que Young Mi si me gusta", pensé – sabes que la regla numero uno es no enamorarse, además no es mi tipo.

Pues para no ser tu tipo – me dijo Yi Jeong sentándose a mi lado- le das mucha importancia.

Le doy o les demos- dije mirándoles a los tres- tu no dejas de buscar a Ga Eul,- mire a Yi Jeong- tú te la pasas haciéndole bromas a Jae Kyung – mire a Jun Pyo quien miraba la ventana- y tu- le dije a Ji Hoo- estas igual o peor que nosotros.

Es verdad no lo niego- me contesto Ji Hoo con calma- y también se que el amor es algo a lo que no podemos aspirar. Pero… recuerdan lo que dijo Wei Yi… "**si algún día tenemos la oportunidad de conocer el amor no debemos dejarla escapar**"…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Hola Miss Jan Di, Miss Jae Kyung- sonreí al encontrarme con las dos chicas.

Hola Woo Bin-me sonrió Jan Di, mientras que Jae Kyung me miraba con cierto recelo.

Que necesitas?- me pregunto Jae Kyung, sin dejar de mirarme

Busco a Young Mí- dije un poco avergonzado, de seguro deben odiarme.

Jae Kyung por que no vas con él a buscar a Young MÍ- le dijo Jan Di mientras observaba a su amiga- yo debo buscar a Ga Eul.

Está bien- Jae Kyung asintió con la cabeza y me miro- vamos esta en el salón de música.- comenzó a caminar.

Debes pensar que solo quiero molestar a tu amiga- dije sin mirarla.

Jae Kyung sonrió- Young Mi no es de hablar mucho… cuando era pequeña su padre murió después de un accidente a causa de un paro cardiaco- suspiro- ella iba con él y su hermana… perdió la voz- susurro- costó mucho para que hablara de nuevo…- al escuchar a Jae Kyung me acorde Ji Hoo- el hermanastro de Jan Di fue quien le ayudo mucho, sabes?- se detuvo dos salones antes de que llegáramos al salón de música- a veces te le pereces mucho en tu forma de ser- sonrió- quizás es por eso que ella habla contigo.

Jae Kyung…- la chica voltio a verme, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba a punto de llorar. Por instinto le abrase.

El murió hace seis meses, el fue nuestro primer amor- me dijo entre sollozos- por favor… por favor cuida de nuestra musa.

Si lo prometo- le susurre sin dejar de abrazarla. Estuve así por un rato con Jae Kyung hasta que se calmo- te sientes mejor.

Si gracias,- me sonrió y seco sus lagrimas- yo lamento esto.

No te preocupes- sonreí no sé porque pero esa chica me da mucha confianza.- si necesitas un hombro donde llorar de nuevo puedes buscarme.

Lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió y miro su reloj- está por salir para ir a comer – me dijo señalando el salón de música y alejándose de mí a paso veloz- Woo Bin… por favor ya no la hagas enojar. ..

Jae Kyung se perdió por los pasillos, y yo me quede esperando a que Young Mi saliera realmente necesitaba disculparme con ella, ya lo había intentado pero me evitaba hoy era oportunidad. Espere cinco minutos cuando ella por fin salió del salón.

Oye chica silenciosa- dije acercándome a ella mientras salía del salón de música- por favor me podrías disculpar sé que me excedí la vez pasada- dije mientras ella seguía caminando- Young Mi vamos dime que hago para que me perdones? Haré lo que sea…

Lo que sea?- se giro a verme son una mirada que no puedo describir. .

Si lo que sea- conteste sin titubear esta chica tiene unos ojos imnotizantes. Su mirada me trae tanta paz.

Entonces sígueme- sonrío y tomo mi mano… su mano es suave, y delicada.

A dónde vamos?- le pregunte sin soltar su mano, si no tomándola con más fuerza.

Llegamos a mi auto- me llevaras a un lugar sin preguntar a demás es lo menos que me debes- me dijo sonriendo, le abrí la puerta del auto y subía enseguida, yo lo rodee y subí a él.

Bien hacia donde?- le pregunte mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Primero vallamos a una juguetería- sonrío para sí misma, y yo la mire con desconfianza pero aun así accedí una vez ahí hizo que comprara muchos juguetes.

Para que tanto juguete?- le pregunte un tanto confundido, es la primera que una chica no me pide joyas, ropa o zapatos… Young Mi es un misterio para mí.

Tu solo cómpralos- sonrío mientras escogida mas juguetes, una vez abastecidos nos dirigimos a un orfanato del cual la familia de ji Hoo se encargaba de ayudar.

Así que para esto eran los juguetes- sonreí. Al ver la cara de los niños felices al ver los juguetes… por un momento me entendí pleno…

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Me sentía asqueado hace dos días había ido a ver a esos niños y al día siguiente había tenido que ir con mi padre haber lo de un ajuste de cuentas…

Me siento una mierda… ni siquiera puedo ver amigos a los ojos…

Sin darme cuenta termine sentado en una banca, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ella se sentó a mi lado.

Deullil deut deullil deut al su eobtneun neo-ui mal  
>bo-il deut mal deuthan gamchweojin neo-ui mam<br>eoddeohge neoreul majubol suga eobtdangeol (mideul suga eobtneun geol) 

En qué piensas?- me pregunte mientras me sentaba a mi lado

En que mi vida es una completa basura… no deberias acercarte a mi Young Mi- le dije serio evitando su mirada, no me sentía digno de ver sus ojos… esos llenos de pureza y bondad.

Por qué lo dices?- me dijo preocupada

Por qué no quiero que te pase nada, estar cerca de mi es un peligro para ti-le dije firmemente mientras me levantaba. No quería que nada malo le pasara por mi culpa.

Peligro?- susurro, se levanto y tomo mi brazo- Woo Bin no hagas esto yo no… solo déjame estar a tu lado por favor.

Oh! Young Mi… pídeme lo que quieras, pero no eso aun que yo quiera tenerte a mi lado no te merezco… no pude contestarle, con suavidad me solté de su agarre y me fui de ahí-

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Deoneun chamji mothae nae sarang-i igeotbakke mothae  
>neoreul jabji mothae ijen dallajigil weonhae<br>saranghandan mareul weonhae ggeutchi eobshi duigil barae  
>ddeonan nareul bomyeonseo neodo hanbeon (nunmul heulligireul barae) oh!<p>

Después de ese día, no podía ver a Young Mi La evitaba a toda costa. Sin darme cuenta me empezó aislar de todos.

Woo Bin!- Jun Pyo me quito las sabanas de la cara - oye ya no somos niños tienes que ir hoy al instituto.- me dijo un tanto molesto.

Déjame en paz no pienso ir al instituto hoy- le dije poniendo la almohada en cara.

Mira que si no vas por las buenas iras por las malas- me amenazo.

Woo Bin!- me grito Yi Jeong- tienes varios días sin ir ya no podemos cubrirte mas- me dijo preocupado.

Mira que si Jun Hee noona se da cuenta, no podre hacer nada por ti- me dijo Jun Pyo también preocupado… mis padres… demonios porque no tengo una familia normal.

Está bien iré déjenme vestirme- dije quitándome la almohada de la cara, cuando levante la mirada vi los ojos preocupados de mis tres amigos. Trate de fingir que estaba bien pero no podía engañarlos a ellos me vestí rápido y salimos rumbo al instituto.

Cuando íbamos bajando de los autos Ji Hoo me llamo- Woo Bin- me miro con detenimiento cuando lo mire- si necesitas hablar de lo que sea sabes que aquí estoy- me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro. Mi silencioso amigo siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por el así es Ji Hoo.

Wae geureonji mareul haebwa Tell me why  
>eoddeohge haeya neon nae mam Dont know why geuman<br>geuman geuman ije nan geuman (Jun Be Ok)  
>jabhil deut jabhiji anhneun neo-ui mam<br>honjaseoman aega taneun na-ui mam ddeona  
>ddeona ddeona nan neoreul ddeona <p>

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo los chicos trataron de conversarme de que fuera con ellos.

Woo Bin vamos a comer algo- trato de animarme Jun Pyo y Yi Jeong.

No tengo a petito vallan ustedes- les dije sin ganas.

Si sigues así te enfermaras- me dijo Ji Hoo quien estaba sentado enfrente de mí observándome en silencio.

Woo Bin vamos- me palmeo la espalda Yi Jeong- de seguro Young Mi estará esperando verte.

Si hace mucho que no platican- secundo Jun Pyo.

Acaso no entienden no tengo hambre vallan ustedes- les dije molesto. La última persona que quería ver en este momento era a Young Mi

Woo Bin…- me susurro Ji Hoo mirándome a los ojos, maldición es verdad Young Mi y Ji Hoo se parecen un poco su mira refleja mucha paz.

Que pasa- le dije con desgano

Porque no quieres ver a Young Mi?- me miro con curiosidad- hace dos semanas decías que ella era como tu musa que paso?

Ji Hoo…- lo mire a los ojos- no merezco estar cerca de alguien como ella.

Pero Woo Bin… - me iba a rebatir cuando Jun Pyo volvió a entrar.

Ji Hoo vámonos- sin siquiera mirarme, sin decir nada Ji Hoo se levanto y salió con él.

Escuche que volvieron abrir la puerta y les grite- que no quería comer!

No pienso invitarte a comer- susurro, mientras me volteaba al verla ahí me sentí indefenso no podía huir a ningún lugar tenía que enfrentar a Young Mi y lo que ella me hace sentir…

Ggotcheun pigo ddo jigo haeneun ddeugo ddeugo ddo jigo  
>nae sarangdo jeomjeom cheoncheonhi jeo neol bomyeon na do jom ppeonppeonhaejyeo<br>tayeonhan cheok nareul dallae doraseo banbokduineun geojinmare  
>gaseumi apado amuri beotyeodo (gyeondil suga eobtneun geol) <p>

Young MI que… que haces aquí?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba ella. Una parte de mi se debatía entre alejarla de mi y otra de tenerla cerca.

Yo… yo…- la vi nerviosa, triste… mi musa te hago sufrir soy un idiota.

Me alegra que estés aquí- sin pensarlo la abrase al instante, se sentía bién tenerla en mis brazos era como si estuvieran hechos especialmente para ella.

Deoneun chamji mothae nae sarang-i igeotbakke mothae  
>neoreul jabji mothae ijen dallajigil weonhae<br>saranghandan mareul weonhae ggeutchi eobshi duigil barae  
>ddeonan nareul bomyeonseo neodo hanbeon (nunmul heulligireul barae) oh! <p>

Woo Bin que pasa no te he visto en días- me susurro sin soltarme.

Yo lo lamento Young MI pero, ya no puedo más- le susurre mirándole a los ojos- ya te lo dije soy una escoria. – le dije con la esperanza de que fuera lista y se alejara de mi.

Woo Bin por favor no digas eso- me dijo mientras sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas- tú no eres nada eso por favor no vuelvas a decirlo.

Es la verdad Young Mi- le conteste y la aleje de mi- sabes porque soy bien recibido en esta escuela?- ella solo movía la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme- porque soy el hijo de un mafioso muy importante, porque soy un F4- le dije lleno de dolor.

Y eso que importa Woo Bin- acerco que a mí y me abrazo de nuevo- lo que importa es quien es Woo Bin, y tú eres una persona de buenos sentimientos.

No Young Mí, mis manos están sucias- le comente mientras de mis ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas de frustración.- llenas de mierda que ni siquiera mis amigos se imaginan.

Y eso que importa!- me grito con impotencia- ni a mí, ni ellos les importa!- me volvía a gritar mientras me tomaba del rostro para ver mi cara- lo que importa eres tú y solo tu

Wae geureonji mareul haebwa Tell me why  
>eoddeohge haeya neon nae mam Dont know why geuman<br>geuman geuman ije nan geuman (Jun Be Ok)  
>jabhil deut jabhiji anhneun neo-ui mam<br>honjaseoman aega taneun na-ui mam ddeona  
>ddeona ddeona nan neoreul ddeona<p>

Deoneun chamji mothae

Taeyeonhan cheok nareul dallae doraseo banbokduineun geojinmare  
>gaseumi apado amuri beotyeodo<p>

Sin pensarlo le abrase y me aferre a ella - quisiera que te alejaras de mi por tu bien, pero soy tan egoísta que no quiero estar lejos de ti- le abrase con más fuerza, aun que mi mente dijera otra cosa Young Mi era lo que yo necesitaba.

Entonces no me alejes Woo Bin yo quiero estar ahí para ti- me susurro sin soltarme- porque aun que lo hagas no me alejare.- me dijo con firmeza.

Dime que hice para que llegaras a mi vida?- sonríe al escucharla decir esas palabras - debo tener un ángel el cielo que esta de mi lado para que estés aquí...- y si lo tenía.

Wae geureonji mareul haebwa Tell me why  
>eoddeohge haeya neon nae mam Dont know why geuman<br>geuman geuman ije nan geuman (Jun be Ok)  
>jabhil deut jabhiji anhneun neo-ui mam<br>honjaseoman aega taneun na-ui mam ddeona  
>ddeona ddeona nan neoreul ddeona<p>

Tell my why

Quizás sea un ángel que sabe muy bien lo que ambos necesitamos- sonrío y me beso la mejilla mientras yo me hacia la promesa de no soltar nunca a Young Mi y de luchar por este sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en mi...

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

NOTA:

Primera vez que hago esta nota. Bueno aquí les dejare las canciones utilizadas para estos capítulos en los siguientes prometo poner el nombre de la canción al final.

En la introducción= No me quiero enamorar/kalimba

Capitulo tres= late mi corazón/ twist

Capitulo cuatro= inevitable/dulce maría

Capitulo cinco= suerte/ paty cantu

Capitulo seis= lo que yo sé de ti/ ha-ash

Capitulo siete= kiss kiss/ kim hyun joong

Capitulo ocho= jun be ok/ kim joon

Xoxox gracias por leer.


End file.
